


Just Bros Doing Bro Things

by Hatsonhamburgers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 90s porn, AU with no homophobia, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Everything, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Bottom Dean, Cas doesn't even get a last name in this, Cas's magic coffee table, Casual masturbation, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Pillow Fucking, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-fellatio, Smut, Spooning, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, VHS Tapes, bros, bros watching porn together, but nobody fucks a vcr, but sort of a plot, cock-a-doodle-doo, frat house au, freewheelin' bisexuality, like it's just descriptions of porn with ladies and gents, like it's straight dudes going hey maybe i like dick too thats cool, meat lovers pizza, nbd, no one gives them shit about it, pizza man not in this fic, prostate adventure, smoking Bongzilla, so much masturbation, some het porn, vcr kink, wiener touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: Cas and Dean are Frat bros living in a frat house and do frat things.  They've been suspended for frat pranks, so they've been left to their own devices for 6 weeks of Saturdays while the other bros are out doing frat things.  6 Saturdays to smoke pot, eat pizza, and jerk off to bad 90's porn.  No big deal, just bros doing bro things.





	1. Bongzilla and a Giant Cock from the 90's

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup bros? Ya'll wanna get fucked up and watch porn? Cool, yeah me too. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is complete, but I'll install one of the suspended Saturdays at a time.  
> Shout out to my porn-loving lil' mutuals; you dirty birds know who you are.

" alt="Just_Bros" />

Dean snorts in annoyance as Michael straightens his tie one last time in the mirror. The dick looks just fine, no need to rub it in. It’s not like Dean gives a shit that he’s going to miss the fundraiser full of boring old people, probably not any hot chicks, and uncomfortable shoes. Sweats were just fine by him. Michael looks like a tool.

He opens his mouth to tell him as much and thinks again, snapping it shut. It’s not the tool’s fault Dean can’t go, it’s squarely on Dean that he got caught when they did the annual prank at Pi Beta Kappa house. Well, his fault and Cas’s.

It was a tradition at Kansas U that the bros of Alpha Pi Epsilon (APEs) pranked their favorite rival fraternity as soon as the football season started. This year was no different, and Dean and Cas had been picked to head up the project. They had brainstormed and googled and came up with a plan that was sure to put them on the wall in the APE house Prankster’s Hall of Fame.

The idea was to bait and switch them. Set up a lame and overused prank (putting about 800 paper cups full of water all over the floor so you couldn’t get in), to lull the Kappa’s into a false sense of security, then hit ‘em with the big guns. And it had worked. Sort of.

It would have been just in good fun, and even the Kappa’s were rolling on the ground laughing, but Campus Security showed up and had to shit in their cornflakes, citing them for disturbing the peace, causing a nuisance, and public indecency. It would have been just that if Dean hadn’t decided to turn the foam cannon on the golf cart, knocking the fake cops out of it and earning them a suspension from all APE functions and parties for the next 6 weeks.

Dean ignores his roommate and leans to look at the calendar he has tacked to the wall. Six long Saturdays. No football games, no after parties, no benefits during pre-game. He hasn’t been home on a Saturday since Sammy was a kid, and it pisses him off.

But whatever.

“Hey man, you ready yet,” Benny’s voice calls from the hallway, “limo’s out front and I want to get wasted before we gotta rub elbows with these rich pricks.”

Michael grunts and grabs his wallet. “Dean, don’t touch my stuff.”

“Dude why would I-” Dean cut himself off. “Nevermind. You kids have fun.”

Benny grinned at him. “You lucky fucker. I’d skip this shindig if I could, I’d rather be watching the game from Cas’s couch hitting Bongzilla. But I guess Ima have to go get me a sugar mama tonight!”

Dean laughs and waves him off. He can hear the rest of his bros leaving the house, shouting and shoving out the door, obviously excited to go somewhere with free booze. The quiet when the door shuts is almost deafening. Almost.

When the ringing of silence starts to subside, Dean can hear the tv coming from Cas’s room. He was probably gonna watch the pregame and get high, so taking a note from Benny’s playbook, he heads down the hall barefoot and taps on Cas’s cracked door. Cas’s head swivels to Dean and he lets out an enormous cloud of smoke. Dean suppresses a grin as the sweet-smelling smoke floats around him. Cas smiles and motions him to come in.

Dean fishes his phone out of his pocket as he flops down on the worn-out lumpy couch.

“Pizza?” he grunts at Cas.

Cas returns the grunt and Dean puts in the order. They only have a brief exchange deciding on toppings, but as Cas is already a little too fucked up, Dean just snorts and tells the pizza guy what he wants. It’s probably a good thing he went ahead and ordered early- he plans to be tore up from the floor up with the hour.

Cas is already loading the bowl of Bongzilla, his fingers moving without much thought, just muscle memory. Dean’s a little captivated by the motion, and starts when Cas produces lighter, ready to give Dean the first hit. Dean takes a long pull and holds it, silently grateful that he’s not making an ass of himself like the last time he smoked with Cas. He had coughed for at least an hour. And worse yet, one hit had him so high he couldn't find his room two doors down.

Cas nods approvingly as Dean exhales and passes him the lighter, taking his own hit. Blowing out the smoke at an angle, he pulls a little drawer in the coffee table and riffles for a joint.

“I got started without you, so you gotta catch up,” he grins and hands Dean the joint.

Dean shrugs and lights it, glad for the distraction. It’s kind of weird hanging out with just Cas- usually at least Benny’s around. Dean’s okay with it, but he doesn't know Cas as well as some of the other guys. He knows Cas joined APE because his father blackmailed him in some way, and Michael is his older brother. He knows Cas likes weed more than anyone he knows, and that Cas stood up and took the fall with him over the Kappa foam party prank debacle. And that’s pretty fucking all right.

“Pizza,” Cas says, making Dean register that the doorbell just rang. Cas tosses a couple twenties his way and Dean retrieves the pizza. He’s hauling out a slice and handing it off to Cas when he realizes it.

_Huh, Cas is pretty cool. I feel really comfortable around him. Must be the weed._

He shakes his head in dismissal and stuffs most of a slice of meat lover’s pizza in his mouth.

The pizza is quickly consumed and another bong is smoked. They take turns yelling at the tv during the game and laugh at the same dumb commercials. The game was almost up when something catches Dean’s eye.

Over by Cas’s bed (which was oddly neat and put together compared to the opium-den like ambiance of the rest of his room) stands a short bookcase stacked with VHS tapes. Dean jumps up and stumbles over to them to read the titles.

_Licence to Drive, Weird Science, True Romance, Terminator and Terminator II, and-_

_“Raiders of the Lost Ark!”_ he exclaims, pulling the tape and studying the cover.

“Yeah, I got all of ‘em”, Cas responds, glancing over at Dean, tilting his head, “we can watch it if you want.”

“Hell yeah!” Dean darts back to the tv and notices for the first time the VCR stacked with the dvd player. “How come you got all these movies? Like VCRs are impossible to find anymore.”

Cas shrugs. “My other brother Gabriel gave his collection to me. I haven’t seen most of them, so I thought it might be amusing to watch ‘em. I really haven’t gotten around to watching many. _Legends of the Fall_ was okay, I guess.”

Dean gapes at Cas. He shakes his head with determination. “Cas, ol buddy ol pal,” he says jovially as he feels the edge of the flatscreen for the power button to change the input, “you are in for a real treat-” A giant dick fills the tv screen inches from Dean’s face. He yelps in surprise and jumps back. “What the…”

As he watches, a hand, giant as well, comes into the shot and starts stroking the already hard member. Dean squints, wondering if it only looks really big because of the screen size, or if this dude was really endowed. The film looks grainy- the quality and the fact it’s on VHS puts it squarely in the nineties. “Jesus, that’s fucking big,” he mutters.

“No kidding,” Cas’s voice rumbles from behind him. “You should see what happens next.”

Dean turns to size Cas up. The guy was just kicked back, carefully rolling a joint with his impressive dexterity. He doesn’t look the least bit phased that a grainy old porno was dominating the screen in front of him. He may as well be talking about a youtube video of cats. Dean shrugs and moves to sit back on the couch, putting the _Raiders_ tape on the coffee table.

“This one come with Gabriel’s tape collection?”

Cas huffs a laugh and scoots forward to reach the coffee table. He pulls out a large drawer in the bottom on his side and gestures for Dean to look. There are at least 35 VHS porn tapes stacked neatly in there.

Dean cackles out a laugh and Cas grins and waits for Dean to get ahold of himself. He finally quits giggling. “I guess that’s a different sort of collection.” It starts him off laughing again, well aware that he isn’t funny but it’s just good weed, and Cas joins in, chuckling in that low voice of his.

“Gabe gave me these too. I haven’t gotten around to watching them all either. They are pre-internet porn, which in itself is interesting.”

Dean marvels at the casual way Cas is talking about porn. Like it’s conversational. No big deal. He’s about to comment on it when a moan comes from the tv’s speakers.

They both glance up as a brunette with small perky boobs and long red fake nails is trying to shove the giant dick in her mouth.

Cas flaps a hand at Dean, excitedly. “This is it- wait for it…” Dean watches with wide eyes as she sucks down until her nose is buried in the man’s pubic hair.

“Oh my god!” Dean yells. “Where the fuck did it go?”

“I know, right?” Cas is on the edge of his seat laughing and clapping. “Shocked the hell out of me when I watched it earlier. I had to stop what I was doing, I was so impressed. Respect, Sheila, respect.”

“Sheila?” Dean asks, quirking an eyebrow but not looking away from the fantastic blowjob the guy was getting, “who’s Sheila?”

Cas pulls a couple more tapes out of the drawer. “Sheila Givens, it would seem. A favorite of Gabe’s and big in the nineties. I forgot to shut it off before the game so the VCR just keeps auto-rewinding and replaying. Who knows how many times Sheila has had that cock in her mouth the last few hours? I salute you, madam!” Cas holds his beer up to toast her and Dean follows suit. They laugh like crazy, but carefully don’t look at one another.

They settle back into the couch and continue to watch the film. Sheila gets up and pushes the man back onto a bed and hops on his dick and rides like a champ. Dean shifts in his seat, hoping Cas doesn’t notice the massive wood he sporting- it’s pretty obvious. But Cas hasn’t looked over and casually hands Dean the joint. Cas’s probably got a hard on too. It’d be impossible not to the way the brunette is smacking her ass loudly against her partner’s skin. Dean tries to covertly adjust himself, but his dick only takes that as a sign of further action. Dean suppresses a groan as Sheila lifts up and off and spins to ride the man backward cowgirl style. He clamps a hand down over his cock, sure he’s about to make a fool of himself, and makes a break for the half bath in Cas’s room. He is just shutting the door when he hears Cas call back at him, again casually, “lube’s in the top drawer.”

“Uh, thanks, man,” Dean stutters out, closing the door on Cas’s you’re welcome. The guy is just so cool with it. Dean shakes his head in amusement, squeezing his dick absently. He opens the top drawer, and lo and behold, there is a _very_ large bottle of lube tucked in there. Damn that’s a lot of lube. Without preamble, Dean yanks his sweatpants and boxer briefs out of the way and allows his cock to spring free. He smiles down at it, admiring it, glad he was blessed with the dick in his hands. It’s slightly larger than average, thick, and tapered toward the root. He runs his fingers over the hot skin and watches his cock jump and sway at the contact. He snatches up the lube, coating his hand quickly and slicks it into himself with a gasp at the contrast of temperature. He slides his hand down a few times loosely, and lets out a small whine at the relief. He looks up and catches his reflection above the sink. He likes the way is hand looks moving over his flushed and hardened skin, thumbing over the slit on every other stroke, drawing out the pleasure. His other hand wanders up his shirt and rubs lightly over a nipple, and causes him to shiver. Dean pulls the shirt over his head and watches as he hardens his nipples with his fingertips as he strokes his cock with long even strokes. He runs his hand down to tug lightly at his balls, watching his fingers trace around them and moving a little further back to press on his perineum. He is slightly hunched over, trying to get the right angle, and has the brilliant idea to hike a leg up on the toilet lid and get at it better. It is such a better angle that Dean finds himself racing toward the finish fucking his fist with vigorous, squelching thrusts. He wants to savor the moment, but knows Cas is out there knowing what he’s doing and he should probably hurry. His thoughts settle on the porn he saw on the tv moments ago, that thick cock disappearing into Sheila’s mouth, and he feels the familiar heat build, his mind racing as he chases his orgasm. He’s vaguely aware that he’s still pretty high as his mind bounces around on different images. Sheila giving head, Sheila reverse cowboy, Cas loading the bong, Cas with all the porn tapes, Dean’s girlfriend Lisa, Cas casually telling him where the lube is kept, Cas probably jerking off in the other room, the giant cock on the tv screen-

He grunts and comes, panting out in time with the pulses of his cock, squeezing out every last bit, over the sink, watching it splatter onto the basin. He leans on his free hand and takes steadying breaths. He sees himself in the mirror and gives himself a goofy grin. That was pretty alright. He runs the tap and washes his come down the drain and tucks himself away. He washes his hands and puts the lube back where he found it. _Being a good neighbor, I guess._ He snorts laughter and walks out of the bathroom.

“Whew, damn!” he exclaims, no really feeling embarrassment about the situation. Cas holds up the ‘rock on’ hand signal and chuckles without turning around. Dean wonders if the guy had jerked it real quick or he had already taken care of business before Dean arrived. The second seems more likely since Cas looks like he hasn’t moved from his spot.

Dean flops down on the couch again and takes the offered bong, happily noticing that Cas has already put in the Raiders tape. Guess he has moved. Dean glances over and sees a bottle of lotion on the coffee table. That answers that question, he thinks with a chuckle.

Cas lifts an eyebrow as Dean takes a hit. Dean shakes his head and coughs.

“Yeah I was just thinking about middle school- a bunch of us would hang out at my buddy Victor’s house for a sleepover and watch porn on his laptop. He had bunk beds, so there’d be someone on the top and bottom and the floor, and we’d all jerk off pretending the others weren’t there. One time Victor forgot to lock the door and his mom almost walked in. Never seen anyone move faster than Vic jumping up to shut his laptop. His mom thought we were getting stoned, so it was all good.”

Cas is doubled over with laughter, tears at the corners of his eyes. Dean grins at him, thrilled at getting him to laugh so hard.

“Jesus,” Cas wheezed when he calmed down, “imagine growing up with 4 brothers. My poor mom always had to announce herself loudly before entering a room. She stood up at breakfast one morning and declared that everyone was washing their own sheets from then on, and if she kept finding random socks stashed in different places- even the garage- there’d be hell to pay. I swear she bought stock in Kleenex- there were boxes located all over the house.”

Dean slides to the floor as he reaches the point of silent laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks. “That poor woman,” he gasps finally, “you should send her a fruit basket.”

Cas grins back at him and nods. “Yeah, she ran a tight ship. Had to with five boys. Breakfast was unusually quiet that morning.”

That sets Dean off again, and it’s several minutes before he and Cas settle down enough to watch the movie. Dean restrains himself from reciting all the lines, but can’t help filling Cas in on the different special effects used in each scene. Cas doesn’t seem to mind, and asks questions. It was overall the best screening of _Raiders_ Dean has ever had. Sammy would always get mad at him for talking during the movie.

“You seem to know an awful lot about movie production,” notes Cas as the credits roll.

Dean nods. “Yeah I thought about going to film school, but my old man wanted me to get a more practical degree. Like business. But I’m still undeclared.”

Cas twitches a smile. “Well at least there’s still time to switch up. Pretty sure I’m going to end up being a tax accountant no matter what I do. It’s boring, and I’m following in my dad’s footsteps and all, but hell. I’m good at it and it comes easy, so gotta get my kicks elsewhere.”  
He punctuates that statement with a long bong pull. Dean looked at him with respect. He would have never pegged the tie-dye wearing, ruffled hair, barefoot pothead hippie as an accountant. But why not?

“Bro, I’m cashed. Ima head to bed. Thanks for the movie night.” Dean stands to leave, staggering slightly.

 

“Yeah, anytime,” Cas says. “Hey, let's do it again next Saturday. Might as well since we’re out for another five weeks.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dean says, rolling his eyes, “your brother is being such a douche about it to, like who died and made you fucking princess of frat activities. I hate having him as roommate, no offense.”

Cas waves him off. “Yeah been there, my friend, only reason I got the single room this year is because he lost it in a bet with me on the championship last year. Little bitch is bitter about it still. Fuck ‘em.”

Dean laughs and says his goodbyes. He pulls his phone out and texts Lisa.

_Dean: You still at the afterparty?_

_…_

_Lisa: sorry, was holding Becky’s hair back. Bitch can’t hold her liquor_

_Dean: don’t I know it. My backseat will never smell right again_

_Lisa: Ugh don’t remind me. Couldn’t hold my nose when I went down on you last week, remember?_

_Dean: I remember coming all over your face_

_Lisa: stfu Dean ;)_

Dean chuckles. Lisa is a pretty good sport.

_Lisa: Listen, I gotta get back. You want me to come over after?_

Dean thinks about it for a second. If he hadn’t just had a spectacular orgasm a couple of hours ago, he might’ve taken her up on it.

_Dean: Nah, it’s already 2. You should go home and get some sleep. Text me in the morning._

_Lisa: ok cool. Got to get these drunk bitches back to the house anyway. I got picked as DD but whatever, I won’t be hungover as fuck_

_Dean: true dat. Night_

_Lisa: Night_

Dean plugs his phone into the charger by the bed. Lisa’s a pretty alright chick. Not love or anything, but she seems fine with it and doesn’t ask for too much from him. And gave fantastic head. So that was a plus.

Dean closes his eyes with thoughts of Lisa’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock, and drifts off into a deep sleep only weed can provide.


	2. Landing Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some W/W/W porn and tacky crotchless lingerie

The rest of the weekend is the usual; APE meeting Sunday, planning out the next few weekend events, and getting bitched at by Michael about chores. The rest of the week is business as usual too.

Saturday has Dean waking, exhausted from the impromptu touch football game in the yard the night before. It had been good fun and all the guys were out there, even Cas. In fact, it was Cas who broke the rules and laid out the first tackle which lead to a free-for-all, pile-ups and everything. Michael sat on the steps with a scowl the rest of the game after the front of his Bears jersey got mud on it. Dean had to give Cas a high five for that one.

Dean rolls out of bed eventually, scratching at his morning wood and grabbing his towel on the way to the shower. He catches sight of the calendar on his way out- the Sigma Tau’s were having a kegger that night. Dean groans. He didn’t give a fuck about missing the game the week before, but The Sigma’s always threw the best keggers and there were always hot girls that would get drunk and make out with each other. And Lisa would be there. 

He shrugs and gets in the shower and wonders idly if Cas will want to watch _Temple of Doom_ with him that night. Or another 90’s porn. He’d have to pop in and ask him when he got out. His mind drifts to Sheila as he washes his hair thinking about her riding that dick has his own standing at attention. He grabs a dollop of conditioner and works a hand over himself, and sighs in relief. He’s got to hurry it up; there’s probably someone waiting for the shower. 

“Dean,” Benny’s voice shouts through the door, as if on cue, “hurry up and finish spanking it- I gotta go meet my mom for brunch.”

“Now I’m thinking about your mom, so it might be awhile,” Dean shouts back, laughing at Benny’s gagging noises. 

“Brother, that’s fucked up,” Benny responds, but it’s clear he’s laughing. “How ‘bout you think of your own mom!”

“Motherfuck, Benny, you just killed my boner, not cool dude,” Dean growls back. He looks down at his withering cock. Oh well, he’d save it up for later when the house was empty. Or if Cas decides to screen another porn. 

“Anytime, son,” Benny laughs as he walks away. 

Dean finishes up his shower and goes to get dressed. He picks lazy slacker wear for this Saturday again- no need to dress up when he was just gonna get stoned and eat pizza. _And jerk off a few times,_ he thinks. 

The day dragged by. The guys watch football and drink beer, just killing time until the party. There was plenty of ribbing about Dean and Cas not being able to go. Dean rolls his eyes and nurses a beer, not wanting to get drunk before smoking out with Cas. He’d fall asleep if he did that. And he really wants to watch _Temple._

Cas tosses his empty beer can into the trash and gives the room the finger as he walks out. “Have fun, assholes, try not to misplace Michael’s virginity.”

The whole room roars with laughter as Cas grins and makes his exit. Michael’s face turns red and he indignantly defends his decision to save himself until marriage. His bros pat his shoulder and nudge him, reassuring him that they don’t care one way or the other. It’s not like the guy hasn’t got his fair share of blowjobs and handjobs; he’s just saving the actual deed for his and his fiance’s wedding night. Even Dean’s gotta respect that- Michael’s bride-to-be is fucking hot.

The rest of the guys slowly filter out of the room, getting ready to walk over two blocks to the Sigma house. Dean swears he can hear the bass from the party rattling the windows. He grumbles under his breath about not going, but he’s actually a little excited by the prospect of spending the evening with Cas. He thinks they could end up being pretty good friends. And he hasn’t really connected with anyone like that in a long time. Maybe Cassie when they were growing up together, but puberty put an end to that when it was no longer cool to hang out with girls. 

He waits until everyone leaves before heading to Cas’s room. He doesn’t want to seem too eager, be he’s kind of ready to just chill and watch _Temple._ Or Porn. Or whatever. He’s actually really hoping Cas has another porn in the player when he gets there.

Cas acknowledges Dean as he walks in with a half-smile and an offering of a loaded bong. Dean grins. “Thanks for waiting for me man, you wanna watch the next Indiana Jones movie?”

Cas holds up the tape, grinning. “You call for pizza, I’ll put it in.”

Dean nods and hides his twinge of disappointment. What the hell, why does he care? He wants to watch _Temple._ It’s not like he doesn’t have access to Pornhub whenever he wants. Maybe it’s just the ad-free grainy nostalgic quality of the vhs tapes he likes. Yeah, that has to be it.

Cas, as if reading his mind, holds up a second tape, his grin widening. He waves it a little. “And then we can screen the next in Sheila’s _Adventure in Paradise_ series.”

Dean’s heart almost leaps as he snatches the tape from Cas and hands the bong back to study the cover. Sheila is lying back in a crotchless red, tacky, lacy, lingerie getup, with two faceless guys holding their cocks right up to and either side of her chin. She’s eye-fucking the camera, and licking her lips. It states on the cover, “and introducing Jack Woody.” Classic. He chuckles and tosses it back to Cas.

“Cool, I’ll order pizza. Looks like an interesting late-century cinematic masterpiece.” Cas chuckles. 

They start _Temple_ and get blazed. The pizza guy comes just in time for a bad case of the munchies, and they eat and lie back to smoke a joint. Dean’s glad. At this point, a bong hit would knock him out. They light up again as the credits roll. Dean has almost forgot about the porn, since he had such a good time with Cas during the movie, picking apart Winnie's performance and whether it’s a romance or a buddy movie. They agree on buddy movie in the end because the relationship with Short Round is more important in the end. 

Cas casually gets up and changes the tape while Dean hits the joint. Dean feels his belly tighten up with excitement and his dick already filling out. He wonders what the protocol is since Cas was so casual last week about masturbating in general. His question was answered when Cas pulled the large lube out of the magic coffee table and put it between them. He set the tissue box next to it and grabbed a pillow from the floor and made a barrier between them. He raised his eyebrows at Dean in silent request for approval. Dean tipped his head, trying to look indifferent, but settles back in the couch as Cas hits play. It was alright. He did it in high school. Just bros watching porn together on their own sides of the couch. No big deal. 

The cheesy porno music starts, causing Cas and Dean to giggle. It was truly terrible and Dean coughs with laughter when Cas calls it “keytar” music. The scene opens with a woman’s voice over.

“Sometimes when life gets hard, you have to get away, get the stress out. Sometimes you need an Adventure in Paradise.”

The cheesy music swells as the title appears across the screen. Dean immediately groans at the dialogue and has Cas laughing when he starts critiquing the production value of the filming in the same manner he would watching an actual film. He glances over when Cas reaches for the lube. Dean’s sweatpants tent slightly as he turns his attention back to the screen where Sheila is laying on a deck chair in the horrible red crotchless getup. A second actress approaches her in a similar outfit and crawls between her legs. Man, women in the 90’s were weird about shaving shapes into their pubic hair.

Dean hardens further as the new girl and Sheila kiss deeply in the overdramatic porn way and girl number 2 walks in. Interesting, a thresome. Dean pushes against his erection and reaches for the lube and grabs a couple of tissues and sets them by himself on the couch. He slicks his hand up and slips it into his pants, biting down on a groan as he slides his hand down his hardened length. The girls on the screen are kissing each other and fingers start to wander and soon they are fingering each other’s pussies, and moaning. Girl number one produces a purple dildo and nudges Sheila’s lips, and Sheila opens up and sucks on it, deep throating it as girl number two moves to suck her clit in her mouth. Shelia moans around the rubber cock and pulls it out and hands it back to girl number two who twists it into her own hole. Dean catches movement out of the corner of his eye but doesn’t look. He can tell Cas has just slid his pants all the way down to his ankles, so Dean follows suit. He can reach his balls better that way. 

“I don’t know why there are dicks on the cover of the video when it’s obviously a lesbian flick,” Cas says casually. Dean pauses his hand for a second, then shrugs. 

“Either way, it’s all good.”

“Yeah, it is, I was just saying, you know, false advertising.” 

Dean chuckles and continues to stroke himself, squeezing and running his thumb across the tip. He wishes he could have finished in the shower earlier- he feels ready to come and he wants to draw it out longer. Talking during the porno probably will help.

“Nothing wrong with a little girl on girl action,” Dean comments as girl number 2 brings out a double-ended dildo and quickly shoves it into Sheila and girl number one, respectively. The scene changes and they are in an awkward pretzel position on a beach blanket in the grass in front of a fake tropical scene. Girl number one is making sounds like a chihuahua as Sheila thrusts her hips, fucking the double dong in further. Girl number two moves back to watch and continues to fuck herself with the purple dildo. Cas snorts, holding back a laugh.

Dean almost looks at his face, but snaps back to the screen when he remembers what they’re doing.

“Oh my god,” Cas laughs, “she’s making dog noises.”

Dean hums. “I don’t know, it’s kinda doing it for me,” he deadpans. 

Cas breaks into giggles, but Dean can see him in his peripheral sink lower into the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Dean does the same, and is pleased to see he can widen and relax his legs better. He lets his knees fall open and lets out an involuntary groan at the same time as Cas. They laugh at that, and Dean guesses it’s probably okay now if they make noises. It’s certainly okay for Cas who his huffing out and swearing under his breath. That eggs on a Dean a bit, and he speeds up, watching his hand fly over his cock while he fondles his balls and tugs on them. 

The girls on screen are wailing in pleasure, and Dean feels the heat coil in his stomach, signaling his release. He closes his eyes briefly, as his orgasm builds, and he hears Cas moan in that deep voice of his low and long. He’s probably shot his load, Dean thinks absently, and with that, he spills over the edge and swears, coming over his hand, grabbing the tissue and catching most of it. He flops back, panting, risking a look at Cas. Cas has the remote, flicking off the tape and tossing it to the side. He’s panting too, as he looks back at Dean and grins. Dean returns the smile and mops himself up and hitches his pants back up. Cas offers a small wastebasket to throw the tissues in and flops back in his seat. He changes the tv back to ESPN and grabs Bongzilla. They are mostly silent as they pass the bong back and forth. Dean feels his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He wakes to Cas nudging his foot.

“You can crash on the couch but I’m going to bed,” Cas yawns in a sleepy voice. Dean grunts a response and grabs the divider pillow and twists to lay down and shoves it under his head. He feels Cas toss a blanket that smells sweetly like weed over him, and he smiles at that as he drifts back into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I just wrote "pussies"
> 
> *giggles like a 12-year-old*
> 
> *feels guilty due to feminism*
> 
> *shrugs because vagina is awesome*


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas just relax like bros after a hard week of studying for midterms. A couple of beers and a jerk-off contest. Ya know, like bros.
> 
> Saturday #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for lazy editing. I'm so lazy. I whole-heartedly apologize to any grammar enthusiasts out there.
> 
> Writing present tense is hard waaaahhhhhh

The week passes slow as hell, and Dean finds he’s looking forward to hanging with Cas again that Saturday. He doesn’t even bother checking the calendar to see what they're missing, he just thinks about what kind of porn they should watch next, then chastises himself and tries to focus on showing Cas _The Last Crusade._

Lisa has been giving him shit about not hanging out with her enough. But midterms are about to start, so the excuse chills her out, since she has to study more anyway. She made him promise to hang out on Thursday, so he had taken her to a movie and they had a quickie in abandoned parking garage on the hood of the Impala. He really needed to get the puke smell out of the backseat.

Friday, he had no classes, but he skipped his usual leisurely jerk in the shower, deciding to save it up for Saturday. Saturday morning’s shower was more challenging. 

When the rest of APE leaves, clad in black tie this time, Dean practically runs to Cas’s room as the front door shuts. He slows himself in the hall and pushes the door open. 

Cas already has a porn in, on pause. He’s playing on his phone and sipping a beer. There’s the rest of a six-pack on the magic coffee table and Cas pulls one out and silently hands it to Dean as he moves to join him on the couch. Cas is frowning down at his phone.

“God, Michael is such a douche!” Cas exclaims before Dean can even ask. “He told our dad I skipped a calculus class or two this week, now dad’s giving me shit for it. It’s not like I even need to be there, we’re just going over material for the mid-term.”

Dean had never heard so much about Cas’s personal life at once.

“Bummer,” was all he could think of to say.

Cas tosses his phone on the table and grabs a second beer, tossing the empty. He pulls an already rolled joint from the table and lights it, pulls on it and hands it over. “No Bongzilla tonight,” he said, exhaling a large cloud and leaning back, grabbing the remote. “Not my first beer and I don’t want to pass out yet.”

“Yeah it does that to me too,” Dean says on a cloud of smoke. “Bad week?”

Cas nods and picks up the empty tape case and tosses it Dean’s way so he can check it out. “I need to relieve some pressure first then we can watch Indiana Jones and James Bond.”

Dean snickers. “It’s Jones senior, dork.”

Cas grins over at him, the tension already leaving his face. “Connery will always be Bond to me.”

Dean shrugged in agreement and looked at the porn box. Paradise 3. “What happened to Paradise 2?”

“Couldn’t find it,” Cas says, holding his hit in, “Gabe must have kept it or something. Scandalous.”

Dean huffs a laugh. The cover of Paradise 3 looks like Paradise 1, but as they learned last time, it really could be anything. But whatever, Paradise 1 did the job. Dean sets the cover on the table and grabs a second beer. Cas hits play, and they watch as the scene sets up with the cheesy music and fake tropical scenery. Cas turns down the volume and turns slightly to Dean. 

“You know what really burns me up?”

Dean raises his brows, nodding for Cas to continue. The porn is continuing to play in the background, Sheila dropping to her knees and sucking a guy off. Dean keeps his focus on Cas, trying not to be rude.

“I don’t even care that dad gives me shit. It’s that that little bitch tattletale Michael ratted on me again. He takes this frat too seriously. He actually threatened to suspend me for another two weeks for skipping class.”

Dean wrinkles his nose and turns back to the tv. “What an asshole.” He watches as Sheila does her deep throat trick and snaps his eyes back to Cas who’s looking off thoughtfully. Dean’s already filling out his sweatpants and rubs himself absently, starting to feel the beer and weed warmth in his chest. He relaxes back into the couch. He wonders what he could do get suspended for another two weeks; jerking off with Cas was way more fun than hanging out with a few of the Greek douche canoes. 

“Whatever,” Cas says, breaking from his reverie and flopping back to focus on the porn. The tissues are already on the table next to the lube, but Cas has forgotten the barrier. Dean shrugs and finds he doesn’t care; they keep their eyes to themselves just fine.

Of course without the barrier, he can see more motion out of the corner of his eye. He drains his beer and decides he doesn’t care. He sees pretty clearly when Cas grabs the lube and squirts a generous handful then yanks his pants down without pause. Dean follows suit, and snuggles back into the couch, feeling tingly and hard as a rock. He pauses and yanks up his shirt so he can reach his nipples this time.

He focuses on the screen again. Sheila has the man pressed back onto a shag carpet in front of a fake fireplace. Dean laughs and complains about the shoddy set design and why is there a fireplace in the tropics? Cas laughs and agrees. Sheila is moving up on the carpet so dude can mount her from the back. 

“Dudes in porn in the 90’s were not very good-looking,” Cas says.

“I know, right,” Dean answers, because he’s secure enough to appreciate a good-looking dude. I mean, Cas is a good-looking dude. He has these bright, intense, blue eyes and fucked out hair, and from what Dean has seen, Cas is fit as fuck.

Cas moans and lifts his hips slightly. Dead keeps his eyes glued to the screen.

“She’s been sucking his dick now, for what? Like 15 minutes?” Dean asks the screen, “I’d have gone off like a rocket like eleven minutes ago. Her mouth is hot.”

Dean realizes too late that he’s just addressed the actual porn going on for the first time while they jerk it at the same time. The conversation up until then has been focused mostly on terrible production values. 

“You gotta realize,” Cas responds, “when they switch camera angles, they’re probably letting the guy chill so he doesn’t come too quickly.”

Dean snorts. “Yeah probably. I mean, I’d last longer than 4 minutes, but dang, I thought he was breaking some sort of record.” Dean slows his hand down, wondering if he can last as long as the guy on the tape. Or last longer than Cas.

“I don’t know, why don’t we find out,” Cas says, teasing lilt in his voice.

Dean groaned. “Did I say that out loud?”

Cas is laughing, but not mocking. “It’s cool dude, I was wondering the same thing.”

They go quiet for a moment, in a silent agreement to compete for the longest orgasm draw out. The scene changes again, and Sheila is now sucking a second guy while sliding onto the first guys dick. The new guy’s groaning loudly, and it makes Dean’s cock throb in his hand. He moves it slower and runs his other fingertips across his nipples and hisses. He can hear Cas holding back his own noises, as Sheila starts hopping up and down on the guys dick and he thrusts up into her. She’s pretty flexible. 

Suddenly Sheila pulls off and kneels as the guys stand and jerk themselves, getting ready for the money shot. Dean knows he won’t last much longer, knowing she’s about to get a faceful of come. He tries to hold back, but he’s fucking up into his hand, pinching his nipples alternately. Cas is writhing to his left and he can see he’s fighting it too. Sheila opens her mouth wide as the two cocks swell and burst, coating her tongue and chin. Dean groans and swears, barely catching his jizz in a tissue. He keeps his eyes on the screen wondering if he beat Cas as spurts of come pump out of him, in what seems like forever. The two dudes are rubbing their cocks on her lips and then they touch them together, rubbing the come together and moaning as the heads slick over each other. Dean’s cock gives a twitch and pulses out another bit of come as Sheila sits back on her heels and smiles as the two men rub their slightly wilted cocks together, still moaning. 

“Nggnnhh,” Cas manages as he obviously comes next to Dean. Dean is watching the screen in amazement. He guesses he kind of liked that little bit at the end where the dudes are panting into each other’s mouths and touching dicks. Interesting. Who’da thunk it?

“Jesus,” Dean says, putting his cock away. “Didn’t see that coming.”

Cas snorts and is yanking his pants into place. “No shit, I didn’t think that happened a lot in the 90’s. Oh, well.”

Dean can tell Cas is feeling him out to see if it made him uncomfortable. It really didn’t in the slightest. 

“It was actually pretty hot,” Dean says with a shrug. Cas looks over at him, surprised. Dean shrugs. “Yeah caught me by surprise too. Learn something new every day.”

Cas huffs out a breath and sits back and visibly relaxes. “I’m gonna roll another, you in?”

“Yep,” Dean said and reaches for the last beer and pops the top, draining it pretty quickly. He probably needs water, but he’s pretty sure he couldn’t stand on his legs if he tried. Combination beer, weed, and fantastic fucking orgasm.

The porn is still rolling. The scene changes and both dudes are now lying on their backs next to each other while Sheila licks and sucks at their balls. The dudes are pumping their own dicks in their fists as she alternates. She produces a bottle of lube and pours some over the fingers of both hands. _Interesting,_ Dean thinks. She presses the slicked-up index fingers into each of the men’s holes and pumps them in and out, causing simultaneous groans.

“Well, that’s one way to do it,” Dean says, taking the fresh joint from Cas and lighting it. 

“No kidding,” Cas says. “There’s no way she could just get a finger in so easily. You have to prep more than that. I bet they did that off screen.”

“Make that two fingers,” says Dean as Sheila presses in a second one into each of the men. They writhe and buck on her fingers, guy number two fucking himself down on her digits.

“You ever try that?” Cas asks, “Prostate stimulation?” 

“Yeah,” answers Dean easily, “but I couldn’t quite reach. But I hear it’s great. I mean these dudes seem to be having a good time.”

“No shit,” Cas huffs. Dean catches movement of Cas adjusting himself in his pants. The dude was getting hard again. Dean himself was already nearly at full attention. That was pretty amazing turn around.

“Hell, I could probably go again,” he says to Cas, casually as possible.

Cas squeezed his dick. “Yeah me too.” He turns fully to Dean in his seat. “How about this,” He asks with a competitive gleam in his eye, “let’s see who can get it up the fastest then come the fastest.”

Dean laughs and sets the empty beer bottle down. Cas pauses the video and waits for a response. Dean feels pretty buzzed in a warm sort of way. He checks the time- they have plenty before the guys get home. 

“You’re on.” Dean gleefully grabs the lube before Cas can and yanks his pants out of the way, not caring if Cas has turned away or not. Cas has the video playing again and curses, trying to get caught up with Dean. He has his sweats down in a flash and yanks off his shirt. Dean snaps his head back at the tv when he realizes he was watching Cas. He caught a glimpse of his cock, already fully hard and curving toward his stomach, tan and pink. Oops. Whatever, just bros having a jerk-off contest, no big deal. Dean’s cock pulses in his hand and he lightly strokes the already sensitive skin. It’s going to be impossible to get off again so soon, especially after drawing out the last one. Cas is already making noises, rubbing his nipples, and pulling at his balls, his hand flying over his cock. Dean looks back at the tv, not realizing he was watching again. Sheila is doing something with a bottle of lube. She holds up identical flesh colored dildos and slicks up each one of them. Dean feels the tightness in his belly as she coats them; he can see what’s coming next. The two men are barely holding themselves still, writhing in anticipation of what she’s about to do. Dean’s mouth begins to water. He wants to look over at Cas to see if he’s predicting it too, but he doesn’t want to break his momentum. Sheila pushes the heads of the dildos slowly through the ring of muscle in each- the camera is doing a close-up- and the men both shout out in pleasure. They are still masturbating, as they spread their legs wider and push their knees up to accept the rubber cocks deeper. Sheila pushes slowly, both dudes are panting and moaning, and their hands start wandering. Guy one slides his hand down to feel where the dildo is stretching his friend’s hole wide, and Dean hears Cas call out “fuck!” and practically double over. Dean peaks at the exact moment when come bursts from guy two’s cock and Sheila keeps her rhythm while she licks around the crown, lapping it up. Dean swears and shoots his load hard, almost painfully into his hand. He’s vaguely aware that Cas is looking over at him, but he really doesn’t give a fuck. He was looking at the guys junk earlier anyway. This thought causes another pulse of semen into his fist. He collapses.

Cas lets out a low whistle. “I won, but major points for being able to produce that big a wad after already getting of. Impressive.”

Dean’s still panting, hoping he doesn’t have a heart attack. “I’d like to thank my fans and all the little people that got me here,” he pants out.

Cas cackles. He reaches into the table and pulls out two bottles of water and tosses one to Dean. “Truly impressive,” Cas says again.

Dean takes a pull on the water, emptying it in seconds. “Well I haven’t jerked off in a few days, so maybe that’s it.”

“Damn, I can’t make it 24 hours without cleaning the pipes,” Cas complains. “It’s a gift and a curse.”

Dean’s brain helpfully supplies several images of Cas jerking off on the couch in a bunch of different positions. He shakes it off and pulls his pants up Then the fatigue hits him. Cas switches the tv back to something more normal as Dean’s eyes drift shut.

****

Dean wakes with a warm pressure on his face. It takes him a minute to orient himself, but he sees he’s fallen asleep pillowed on Cas’s thigh, inches from his morning wood. He catches a whiff of Cas’s muskiness before he jerks back, waking Cas with the sudden movement.

“Sorry dude,” Dean yawns. Cas smiles sleepily.

“No problemo, dude. I’m gonna move to the bed. Pillow’s over there.”

Dean snags it off the floor and turns toward the back of the couch, not really registering until the sweet-musky smell hits him again, that he is face-first into Cas’s side where the man’s naked ass has been on the cushions as he came all over himself again and again. Dean decides he’s too sleepy to care, and adjusts his dick which has sprung to life for no reason, and snuggles into the couch to fall asleep for the few more hours until they have to be up. He humps his hips, getting a little friction sleepily to his cock, which just causes it to harden further. He hopes Cas is asleep, but it’s pretty dark. He lifts his head and looks toward the bed, and in the flickering of the tv, he thinks he sees Cas’s back where he’s curled up asleep. Might as well risk it. He easily reaches out and finds the lube. He props up on his elbows and coats his hand, hoping he’s not too raw for another round. He muffles a moan into the pillow as he slips his fist down his pants and slips his cock inside. He thrusts his hips forward into his fist and into the cushion, imagining himself on top of someone fucking them into the couch. He swivels his hips a little, savoring the drag of his callouses over his overheated and hard flesh. Images of the night flash before his closed eyes. He pauses and lifts up to look at Cas’s bed to make sure he was still asleep, but the tv is really too bright to tell. It’s quiet, so he shimmies down his sweatpants enough to get them out of the way as he fucks slowly into the couch. He buries his face into the pillow and inhales deeply, the smell causing images of Cas, stroking his chest to come into his head without warning. Dean speeds his thrusts up and whimpers into the pillow. He pictures the two guys laying next to each other as Sheila fucks them with the rubber cocks, except it’s him and Cas she’s fucking and they are laying next to each other and Cas lets go of his own cock and runs his fingers down Dean’s torso, stopping to pinch a nipple, then reaches down further to run his finger around where Dean’s hole is filled and swollen, and their eyes meet…

“Cas!” Dean groans into the pillow, coming hard, directly into the cushion. He hears what sounds like a gasp from the direction of Cas’s bed, but when he looks up and he’s pretty sure that’s Cas’s back in the flickering light of the tv. He hopes to God it was the tv that made that noise since he just accidently called out his bro’s name when he came. Oops. Well everyone’s had weird things pop in their heads while masturbating, it didn’t mean anything, no big deal. It was probably a Pavlovian response- they have been spending a lot of time jerking off together. 

Dean wipes the couch off the best he can, feeling maybe a little guilty, and nuzzles back into the Cas-smelling pillow and falls into a deep sleep.


	4. Dude, Where's My Prostate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey bro, let's watch this instructional video about how to locate the prostate. Hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be ashamed of myself but I'm not
> 
> lol editing what's editing never heard of her

He doesn’t see much of Cas that week. It’s midterms and everyone is swamped. Dean looks forward to his time with Cas on Saturday and wonders if Cas has as much fun as he does. Lisa is annoyed with him when he passes up on sex on Tuesday after classes- truth is that his dick is a little worn out from the Saturday adventure. He wonders what Cas and him can come up with to do this next time. 

The post-mid-term party hosted by the football players is Saturday. Dean is actually grateful to pass up on that one. The football guys don’t get to party much during the season, so it’s their one opportunity to get wasted. APE is tasked with babysitting the players and making sure they don’t fuck up and smoke weed or do any coke while they’re drunk. Potential careers have been ruined on this particular weekend in the past, so it seemed a good solution. But there’s always a fight or two- too much testosterone. There are very few women brave enough to attend the massive brofest; and they’re usually girlfriends and leave early. Weird things happen in that environment- one time it was like a Turkish bathhouse in there when MDMA made it’s way around the party- self-proclaimed straight dudes giving blowjobs in the bathrooms and handjobs in the hot tub. Dean had to rescue Gordon from drunkenly cheating on his girlfriend by letting some other player suck his dick in the backyard, standing by the keg no less. There were a few drunken onlookers, shamelessly jerking it to the view. Dean almost got into a fight breaking that up, but the football players reluctantly went back in the house to listen to some EDM instead and chill while they came down. What a mess. They were all sworn to secrecy about that weekend, but Dean didn’t care for a repeat. He’s sure Cas would agree. Poor guy had to convince more than one dude from streaking across campus. Dean chuckles when he remembers how Cas frantically tried to keep three dudes from getting naked and taking off across the quad. 

He looks through his closet as the guys are leaving. He looks for his softest, loosest sweatpants to wear to Cas’s since he assumes he’ll be sleeping on the couch again. He finds what he’s looking for and tugs them on and heads down the hall, not bothering to wait for the other guys to leave. Benny sees him in the hall.

“Hey brother, you and Cas have fun tonight,” he says, raising his brows at Dean.

“I’m sure we will?” Dean asks, squinting, trying to figure out Benny’s meaning.

“Yeah, I bet you will,” Benny says mysteriously and waggles his eyebrows as he heads downstairs. 

Dean shrugs to himself. Cas probably showed Benny the porn collection. So what? No big deal, it’s not like they agreed not to tell anyone, they weren’t doing anything wrong, so who cares? Cas might be hanging out with Benny too. Jealousy flared in Dean’s stomach for a moment and he shook it off. Cas was allowed to be friends with Benny. 

Cas is playing Call of Duty when Dean comes in. Dean vaults over the couch and lands, catching the second controller when Cas tosses it to him. They play for a bit and Dean orders the pizza as usual. _Last Crusade_ is out on the table, and Dean feels a twinge of disappointment that they won’t be watching Sheila work her magic.

Cas laughs and Dean sees he was watching him deflate over the lack of porn. “Don’t worry Dean, I got you,” he says smugly. Dean grins and throws the pillow at Cas’s face. “But you might want to lock the door just in case....”

Dean quirks an eyebrow but closes the door and locks it. “In case of what?”

“I was, um, doing something earlier this week, and Vince almost walked in on me. It would have been awkward to explain.”

Dean grins and pops the new porn in the player. Not a _Paradise_ , but the group sex going on on the cover looks promising. “Now you’ve peaked my interest,” Dean teases, “what did Vince walk in on?”

Cas runs his hands through his hair as the tips of his ears go red. “Ok, I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone else.”

Dean zips his lips and locks them, throwing away the key.

Cas rolls his eyes. “I can suck my own dick.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“I can suck my own-”

“Yeah, yeah I heard you, but how? That’s amazing.”

Cas blushes and looks away. “I was doing a lot of yoga for a few years and one day I just tried and found out I could do it.”

“Fucking amazing,” breathes out Dean, truly impressed. “I mean we’ve all tried it, but I’ve never met someone who actually could. Okay, you totally have to show me.”

“Aaaaaand this is why you can’t tell anyone. These guys get wind of it, and suddenly I’ve got my own balls on my chin giving a nightly performance.”

Dean giggles. “No, but seriously you have to show me, the door’s locked now, and you brought it up, so you must have wanted to show it off...so…”

Cas sighs, feigning annoyance, but Dean can tell he’s excited to show off his rare skill.

Cas turns to sit upside down on the couch. He’s got his legs up straight in the air against the back and his head sort of hanging off the seat. Dean watches as he scoots further back to push his hips up further in the air. Damn, Cas is flexible. Slowly, Cas let his legs fold forward over his torso, the weight of them bringing his crotch closer to his lips. When the lump in his sweatpants bumps his lower lip, he stops and grins. “See? Easy.”

Dean snorted. “Easy, my ass, that doesn’t prove anything. I want to see the real deal. I mean, um, you don’t have to ‘perform’ or anything, but I need proof you can get it in your mouth. Even I can touch the tip with my tongue, but I gotta see you get it in!”

Cas laughs. “Alright, but you’ve been warned.” 

Cas brings his legs up enough to get a hand in to pull his half-hard dick out. Dean watches in amazement as it fills to full hardness with just a couple of lazy strokes. He lets go and folds himself in half again slowly, swiping his tongue across the slit. Dean squeezes his own dick and groans. Cas slides the head past his plush lower lip and Dean gasps in awe as Cas gets his cock more than halfway into his mouth. He shifts his hips and slowly pulls off with a pop. It’s the most amazing thing Dean’s ever seen. Cas unfolds himself and tucks himself away with a self-satisfied smile.

Dean slow-claps and shakes his head, smirking. “Anything we watch will pale in comparison., you know.”

“Psshht,” says Cas, blushing a little at the praise. “You want to watch Indiana Jones first, or…”

“It’s your blue balls, dude,” Dean says amicably, “you pick.”

Cas grabs the bong and loads it. Dean’s almost forgotten that they were sober through that whole exchange.

Dean takes the video- Big Booty Party 7- and pops it in the player and takes the offered bong. Cas exhales and they watch the cheesy intro. It looks like it’s going to be an orgy which is fine with Dean. 

“So I was thinking,” Dean says conversationally, “about the whole prostate thing.”

Cas hums. “Yeah, I’ve given it a try, it’s pretty intense. You try it yet?”

Dean shakes his head. “Yeah, but I don’t think I got it. Still came pretty hard, but I’m pretty sure it was because my finger was in my ass. It was, you know, like... you know, doing something dirty that got me off.”

Cas nods and takes another bong hit. “Yeah I could go for that- I’m gonna give it another try.”

Dean grins as he and Cas pull their sweat pants down at the same time. Dean copies how Cas scoots to the edge of the couch and puts his feet up on the table again. Cas hands him the lube first, and Dean slicks up his cock and squirts extra on his fingers. He looks at his sweatpants, and sees that they’re gonna be kind of in the way, so he slips them off completely. Then fuck it, the shirt too. He sees Cas following suit as he hands him the bottle of lube. The porn has several people on screen now, and they have already gotten naked as well. Big tits and large cocks are getting licked and sucked. Dean passes his hands over his erection a few times, rubbing lube down his perineum and across his hole. He hisses at the contact and presses down, moaning aloud. Cas groans next to him and he glances over to see Cas with his lip caught between his teeth, pushing a finger into himself already. He has his flushed cock in his hand, pressing the slit as it leaks on his thumb. Not one to back down from a competition, Dean relaxes his sphincter muscles as much as he can and pushes in. The intrusion doesn’t hurt, it just feels strange, to be stretched. He watches the screen as a blonde enthusiastically licks a brunette’s- is that? It’s none other that Sheila, but she looks younger. Must have been before she got her own series. He points it out to Cas, who hums but has his eyes screwed shut in concentration. Dean moans as he watches a bead of sweat roll down Cas’s chest and works his finger in further. He can’t feel anything like a prostate, a bundle of nerves, but pumping his finger in and out starts to feel good. He squeezes his cock and twists his finger getting used to it. He wants to feel it more. Dean pulls out his first finger and slowly pushes in two. He’s never done that before, but he’s feeling brave so he twists and groans at the sensation, his eyes fluttering shut. Cas is gasping and moaning next to him and he wants to open his eyes to see how he’s doing, but the pressure feels so good; the stretch and burn. He works his fingers in and out until the burn turns to pleasure. 

Cas grunts and Dean’s eyes fly open, zeroing in on Cas’s finger disappearing into himself and his other hand working his cock expertly. He looks like he’s about to come, tensing up and arching against the movements. Dean pulls his hand back out and shoves a third finger in, crying out at the pain/pleasure. Cas’s head whips over to watch him, and when his eyes widen at the number of fingers Dean is fucking himself with, Dean comes hard, clamping down on his fingers, cursing and whining as pulse after pulse coats his chest and belly. Dean has his eyes on Cas’s finger and sees it twist at that moment and push in further, causing Cas to yell out and arch off the couch, splattering come up his chest to his chin. Dean watches in amazement as some hits the couch next to Cas’s head and some lands on the bong between them on the couch. 

Dean pants hard as he watches Cas pull his finger out and fall back into the couch. He finds Cas’s face, his eyes are still zeroed in on where Dean’s fingers are pushed into himself. Dean blinks and slowly pulls them out, feeling his hole grip around nothing. He feels oddly empty. Cas hands him a towel from the magic coffee table and he starts to mop himself up. He feels a bit disappointed. He’s pretty sure he didn’t get to his prostate. 

He pulls his shirt on and his phone rings. Lisa. He sits back, still pantsless, and answers.

_”Hey babe, how you holding up?”_

“I’m good, just watching movies.”

_”Why are you so out of breath?”_

“Um, I had to run upstairs to grab my phone.”

Dean is surprised to see he doesn’t feel the least bit guilty lying to Lisa. 

_“Oh, okay. We’re not heading over to the football party, so you want me to come over and keep you a little company. I have on those pink panties you like.”_

“Oh, really?”

Dean’s not even a little interested, if he’s being honest with himself.

_“Yeah, and I have some naughty ideas of what we can get up to.”_

_Not as naughty as what I’ve been up to._

“Actually, babe, I’m kind of tired, it’s been a long week. Can we meet up some other night?”

Dean’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to meet up with her at all. The whole point of their relationship was getting off, and she doesn’t love him, so why bother when he was having so much fun with Cas?

_“Okay, I guess.”_

Dean can hear the pout in her voice.

_“I’ll stay in with the girls and have pillow fights in our underwear.”_

Dean snorts. They have a joke that the sorority girls did that every night.

“Don’t get too wild.”

_“I make no promises. Have a good night, Dean.”_

“Night.” Dean hung up and looks over at Cas. “What?”

“Sublime.”

“Huh?” 

“You like Sublime.” Cas gestures to the phone.

Dean laughs realizing what he meant. His ringtone is _Santeria_ by Sublime.

Cas belts out the first few lines of the song.

_I don’t practice Santeria,_

_I ain’t got no crystal ball_

_If I had a million dollars_

_I’d spend it all_

Dean joins in.

_If I could find that heina and that sancho that she found,_

_I’d pop a cap in sancho and slap her down_

Dean stops and watches as Cas sings the chorus. He has a beautiful deep voice. 

_But I really want to know, my baby,_

_What I really want to say, I can't define_

_That love, make it go,_

_My soul will have to wait._

Dean knows he has a goofy smile on his face, but doesn’t care as Cas smiles just as big back at him.

“So Dean, question,” Cas says, picking up _Last Crusade._

“Shoot.”

“Did you actually find your prostate that time?”

Dean looks around himself, realizing he is still naked from the waist down. He shrugs but doesn’t reach for his pants.

“Naw, but it’s cool. I still got off pretty hard.”

“Yeah, but it’s a whole different thing with prostate stimulation. I think I saw God.”

Dean giggles and throws his come-covered towel at Cas’s face. Cas yelps and throws it off, but is still smiling.

“What you saw was-” Dean cuts himself off before he says _what you saw was me three deep in my ass and you came like a rocket,_ and his smile disappears. Judging by how Cas looks down at his hands, he’s pretty sure Cas has filled in the blank. 

Cas rolls his eyes and laughs. “Okay, I’ll give you that one, but you have to admit, seeing a bro dude such as yourself finger-fucking himself until he comes is pretty hot.”

Dean blushes at the compliment. “Well it’s no sucking my own dick,” he mumbles, glancing at Cas then away again. 

Cas chuckles and nods. “So… you want to try again? I have a different video that is kind of instructional about anal sex and finding the prostate, that might help.”

“Yes,” Dean says maybe too quickly. He laughs nervously, and Cas beams at him and pulls another tape from the drawer. 

“I found this one this week. It literally is an instructional video.” He hands it to Dean and starts to roll a joint. Dean looks at the cover. There is a woman dressed like a doctor holding a butt plug. He laughs, but reads that is a step by step on how to have anal sex safely. Huh, interesting.

He gets up, very aware his dick is taking interest in what’s about to happen, and puts the tape in without putting his pants back on. In fact, he pulls his shirt back off as he sits down. If they’re gonna do it, might as well do it right.

Cas hands him the lit joint as he presses play. Dean sees Cas is naked again too, hand squeezing his dick gently as his fingers graze Dean’s when he passes the joint. Dean’s cock jumps a little in anticipation.

The video is cheesy and 90’s too, but it really is a doctor (granted, she’s really hot) in a lab coat with a massage table in a lush looking garden. It’s overcast but the colors come across vibrantly even on grainy film. Dean finds himself scooting forward to actually pay attention. 

“There are many ways to assure that anal penetration and anal play can be safely achieved with the most comfort for your partner.”

A good-looking couple in white robes enter the scene. An assistant rolls a cart forward that has an array of devices that look like they would fit nicely up someone's butt. Dean’s dick twitches at the thought. The doctor gets the man to remove his robe and get on the massage table on all fours, baring his ass in the face of the woman. She’s lovingly stroking her fingertips over his back in a calming manner, as the doctor explains about slow dilation of the sphincter muscles. Dean wonders in what crazy world would Lisa ever do that for him. She’s probably bolt. 

The doctor hands a small tapered white vibrator to the woman. She turns it on and runs it up and down the man’s thighs, getting him aroused. The doctor hands the woman a tube of lube and tells her to spread it on the vibrator, explaining to the audience about the importance of proper lubrication. 

Slowly, the woman pushes the vibrator against the man’s hole, waits for him to relax, and pushes it in. The man groans. Dean takes the opportunity to glance at Cas. He’s got his legs spread wide, feet on the table again, playing gently with his mostly hard cock, watching the video with interest. Dean moves back down into position, his fingers itching to just go ahead and push inside himself. But he’s going to wait. 

The man on the table is fucking himself back on the slim vibrator. The doctor holds up a slightly thicker one and hands it to the woman. Very carefully, she slides out the small one and slowly pushes in the bigger one. The man groans but pushes back on it quicker than the first. His cock is thick and heavy between his legs, and the woman reaches under him to stroke it and fondle his balls as she works up a rhythm with the vibrator. 

“At this point, if the man is just wanting to stimulate the prostate to bring himself to orgasm, he could simply angle it downward like so.” 

The woman, angles it slightly, and the man almost jumps forward off the table. He groans and doubles his speed as he fucks back on it. 

“If the man is preparing for anal penetration by another penis or prosthetic penis, it is recommended at least one more dilation happen first, depending on the the size of the penis or prosthetic penis.”

Dean finds himself hoping they will show that part next. The doctor points at a chart that shows the anatomy of a male’s anal canal and points at the location of the prostate. Meanwhile, the man is flushed and whining, begging for release. Dean slicks up his middle finger first, hoping that will help him reach better, and slides it in easily. He must still be dilated from earlier. That’s good, it gives him more time to locate the bundle of nerves. He watches as the man on screen spreads his knees further and his partner pulls his cock once, twice, and he comes- shooting it forward and off into the grass somewhere. 

There is a grunt from the other end of the couch, and Dean turns in time to see Cas come again, nearly as hard as before. He feels a twinge of jealousy at the ease Cas can find his prostate. 

Dean pulls his finger out and crosses his arms, definitely not pouting.

Cas is panting and wiping himself off. “You gave up dude? Sorry I couldn’t hold out. For some reason that medical shit really got me turned on.”

“Yeah, lucky you,” Dean grumbles petulantly, “and I missed the money shot.”

“Look, I can just rewind it. Try again.” Cas bites his lip and pauses. “I could watch and maybe tell you what you’re doing wrong?”

Dean’s stomach swoops and he shrugs to cover his excitement. “I guess, if you want. I don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Cas says casually, “but I’ll have to move where I can see better.”

Dean nods to the coffee table at the gap between his feet. “You could sit there, if you want,” he murmurs.

Cas’s eyes flash, and his pupils grow to double their size. Dean lifts a leg so Cas can sit between them on the table. His sides are so close to Dean’s calves, he can feel the heat radiate off of him. Cas is still naked, his cock hanging, already half hard again, as he looks down at Dean’s spread out body.

Dean wonders vaguely if maybe this was crossing a line. He then wonders how he didn’t notice- but they crossed that line long ago. 

He squirts more lube in his palm and works it over his shaft, focusing on Cas’s parted lips. Those lips are ridiculous. Plump and wet, his tongue slides over them as he watches Dean’s hand work over the flesh. Dean’s cock jerks at that, and Cas meets his eyes briefly, sending a jolt straight to Dean’s cock. He needs to hurry and put a finger in or he’s going to come just by the way Cas is watching him. Dean had no idea that having an audience would do it so much for him.

He teases around his hole, watching Cas’s eyes follow the motion, and pushes in. Cas’s eyes go slightly wider and he sucks in a breath. Dean plays a minute or two, pumping in and out lazily, watching how Cas is starting to squirm in his seat. Dean moves his legs together so they press against Cas’s sides and revels at the hitch in his breath. The contact is nice.

Dean is stroking his cock at a good pace, twisting his finger around, searching. He growls in frustration, because he can feel his orgasm building quickly and he hasn’t found the spot. 

“Here let me,” Cas breathes out shakily.

Dean nods and sighs in relief, and pulls his finger out. Cas locks eyes with Dean as he runs a hand up his thigh and pushes two fingers in. Dean arches his back and lets out a loud moan. It feels so much better with Cas’s fingers in him. They are long and slender, and they work in quickly, deeper, and brush over a spot where- 

Dean cries out as lightning shoots through his veins, turning him inside out. He drops his cock to grip the couch as his orgasm slams through his body, come pulsing out over and over. Cas reaches for Dean’s cock, stopping and looking at Dean for permission.

“Yes, yes, oh fuck yes,” Dean grits out. Cas wraps his fingers around Dean’s cock and wrings out every last drop as he nails Dean’s prostate over and over prolonging the orgasm impossibly. Dean watches him in wonder. He’s fuckin magical, Dean thinks as shivers wrack his body and he twitches with sensitivity. Cas doesn’t jerk away, but slowly pulls out his fingers, smiling when Dean whines a protest. He sits back with a small smile, while Dean pants and struggles to get his head around what just happened. His eyes drop to Cas’s neglected cock, hard and dripping and suddenly Dean knows what to do. He falls forward on his knees and grips Cas’s thighs. His mouth is hovering over the tip of Cas’s cock. Cas gasps and grips Dean’s shoulders as Dean slowly touches his lips to Cas’s cock. Cas whispers “fuck” and tries to keep from thrusting up into Dean’s mouth. Dean takes mercy and swallows him down in one swift movement. He’s surprised he likes the taste. It smells like Cas’s spot on the couch and Dean relaxes his throat and takes him deeper. Oh god he loves the feeling of Cas stretching his lips wide open. He tilts his head back and holds Cas’s desperate gaze, sucking him faster. Cas is making little desperate noises, and Dean wants to hear more. He pushes Cas back onto the table where he lands propped up on his elbows, knocking beer bottles and the ashtray onto the floor. Dean wedges his hands under Cas’s ass and encourages him to fuck up into his mouth. Gotta give the guy something different- hell, Cas can suck his own dick, Dean just _has_ to beat that somehow. It feels so good and dangerous, and Dean lets go of Cas with one hand, reaches back and fingers his own hole, contemplating. Just then, Cas shouts and swells in his mouth and a torrent of come shoots down Dean’s throat, and he sucks it down greedily. It tastes bitter and salty, and he craves more. Cas has his fingers threaded through Dean’s hair, and he scrapes his fingernails gently across Dean’s scalp as he pulls off and and wipes his chin. They stay there, chests sweaty and heaving, staring at one another. Cas continues to let his fingers roam across Dean’s head, and he hums as it tingles.

Well, that happened.

Cas blinks. “Oh my god Dean,” he murmurs.

Dean grins and nods. “I know, right? I’ve never done that before. But, hey, you did me a solid, so I figured I’d, uh, return the favor.”

“Bro that was pretty fucking alright- better than alright, even. Dude, you got mad skills too. And I am the expert at sucking my cock, so that’s saying something.”

Cas sounds so sincere that Dean is touched by the compliment. “Thanks, bro, nice of you to say so.”

“Um, I um, I’m going to get in the shower now.” Cas stands on shaking legs before collapsing back on the couch next to Dean. “Okay maybe not just yet.”

He and Dean burst into giggles. Cas reaches for the weed to load Bongzilla and sees his dried come on the glass, so that sets them off again. It takes several minutes to calm down. Dean reaches down and hands Cas his sweatpants. Dean can’t believe how his bones all feel like jello. He manages to get his pants on, then helps Cas too- who is basically a lump on the couch now. He seems to be falling asleep, so Dean does him a solid and digs in the magic table and finds baby wipes. He carefully wipes off Cas’s fingers and hands as best he can and tosses the wipes in the trash. He’s leaning over Cas when his waist is suddenly grabbed and he’s basically man-handled into laying in front of Cas on the couch being the little spoon. He laughs, but is too tired to argue and smiles when Cas nuzzles into the back of his neck and starts snoring. He’s had the dude’s dick in his mouth; cuddling is no big deal.

The last thing Dean thinks of before he drifts off is that he should probably have a talk with Lisa. 

********

The next morning didn’t get a chance to be awkward because Michael woke them by pounding on the door. 

“Get up assholes, meeting in 10. And tell Dean to quit leaving his socks all over the floor.”

Cas snorts into Dean’s hair and pulls his leg out from between Dean’s where it had been tucked all night. They peel themselves off each other and blink at the sunlight streaming through the windows.

“Jesus, I can’t believe how late it is,” Dean says, stretching, “Ima go hop in the shower before the meeting.”

“Me too,” yawns Cas, hair a sexy mess, twisting and flexing his back, catching Dean’s eye as he’s walking out. He has a wild urge to run back in and lick across Cas’s lean but muscular chest. That’d be funny. Dude wouldn’t see it coming. He huffs a laugh and heads to his room to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so seriously, go on Youtube and look up the episode of Nip/Tuck that Misha's on- I've mentioned this in a past fic, but as I'm clearly obsessed with it, here I go again. Misha, you genius. Go on and self-fellate your bad self


	5. Pink Lace and Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has something he wants to show Cas (wink wink nudge nudge knowwhatImean, he said knowingly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday #5
> 
> oops.

Dean can feel Cas watching him during the house meeting, but only because he’s watching Cas. It’s very distracting the way Cas rests his fingers on his plump lower lip when he’s thinking; the very same fingers that brushed against Dean’s prostate and made him come so hard. 

Dean looks quickly away as his cock perks up at the memory. Wouldn’t be a good idea to pop a woody in front of these guys unless he wanted to be teased about it for the rest of his life. He takes several quiet deep breaths and tries not to think about how Cas’s cock felt nudging the back of his throat. Cas coughs, and Dean’s eyes snap over to him; Cas is trying to pay attention, but his face is flushed and he is shifting in his chair. 

Dean wonders what set him off. He’s curious to find out. He tries to will Michael to talk faster and wrap this shit up. 

“And lastly,” Michael drones, “Dean and Castiel have two more weeks of probation, and the group has decided to celebrate the last Saturday by throwing a kegger here at the house.”

There was a general whooping and cheering from the dudes; they like partying at home, the chicks came to you, and passing out means you’re in the proximity of your bed. Dean smiles and nods in approval and chances a look at Cas. Cas is having his hair ruffled by Benny and trying to smack his hand away. Dean feels a pang of disappointment that their time together will end, and they technically only have one more Saturday before things go back to normal. Cas catches his eyes and smiles awkwardly and turns pink, looking away as his smile broadens. Dean wonders how his own face looks. 

Dean avoids Lisa all week. She barely seems to notice. She’s probably already fucking some other dude, Dean tells himself. And it’s not like he and Cas are doing anything wrong- it’s just bros helping bros, right? So it’s okay. 

Saturday rolls around and Dean is preoccupied all day with how to really make that night special. It’ll be hard to top the first blowjob he’s ever given, but he has a few ideas. He and Cas haven’t really talked much all week, but there were a few moments of random grab-ass in the house, but it was usual dude behavior. Sure, when the other guys grab at him his dick doesn’t get hard, but whatever. Cas just sets something off in him- the Pavlov thing. Like ringing a bell.

Dean is standing by his dresser naked. The house is quiet, as the bros have already left for the Greek dinner party with Administration. He and Cas are the only ones there, and he wants to make an entrance. He opens his bottom drawer and pulls a shoebox out. He puts it on the bed and carefully removes the contents. 

Panties. About 10 pairs of women’s panties. 

At one point, he was questioned about them after a random campus drug search, but he was on hand with a quick story. He told them that he collects them from hot girls he’s fucked. No one said another word to him about it. It’s not that he’s embarrassed so much as he likes having the secret. It belongs just to him.

He sorts through until he finds his favorite pair. They are silk and dark pink, with lace accents along the hips. It’s a thong, of course, and he relishes the feel of it as he slips it up his legs and rests the thong along his ass crack. He spins around and looks at himself from all angles. His cock tucks into it nicely, bulging at all the right places. He watches as it starts to swell- seeing himself in panties always gets him hard. He tucks the rest of the panties back in the drawer and pulls his sweatpants on over them, and throws on his old Sublime shirt. He all but runs to Cas’s room, excitement vibrating under his skin.

“Hey Cas-” Dean pushes open the door to find Meg in his spot. He scowls at her. What the fuck is she doing here? He should have told Cas he wasn’t interested in group sex. Maybe he assumes because of the videos they’ve been watching-

But no, Cas is smiling at Dean apologetically, motioning behind Meg's back that he’s trying to get rid of her.

“Hey Dean-o, fancy meeting you here.”

“Megan,” Dean sneers at her and flops down on Cas’s bed like he owns the place. He pretends to play on his phone while Cas gets rid of her. 

“I’m just not in the mood for this right now, Meg,” Cas grumbles, putting a bag of weed on the table. “Eighty, and I want cash now. This shit wasn’t cheap.”

“Aw, Clarence, my credit no good here? After all we’ve been through?”

“Bye Meg,” Cas sighs, leaning back into the couch.

“You want to smoke this-”

“Bye Meg,” Cas and Dean repeat together without looking up.

She shoots Dean a look and rolls her eyes, but gets up to leave. “Alright I can take the hint. Don’t want to get in the way of your ‘bro time,’ huh?”

Dean’s head jerks up and he meets her eyes. Her knowing smirk speaks volumes. Dean shrugs at her and looks back at his phone. Who gives a fuck what that bitch thinks. She cheated on Cas. For like two months. She doesn’t deserve him. He deserves someone who’ll treat him good and give him what he needs. Dean starts to conjure up images of things someone could do to Cas to make him happy as Meg strolls out. Cas jumps up and heads to the window by Dean’s head. He parts the blinds and watches quietly. Dean hears Meg’s car start up and drive away. Cas releases the blinds with a snap and looks down at Dean, squinting contemplatively. Dean feels like he’s under a microscope. He drops the phone and stretches out, putting his hands behind his head, hoping Cas sees the pink of the panties peeking out.

“Territorial much?” Cas quirks a lip and his eye twinkles.

“Shut up. What’d she want anyway?”

“She has this idea that I owe her because she… nevermind. Let’s not talk about Meg, let’s get fucked up and watch porn.”

Cas flops back into his seat and starts the bong loading ritual. Dean meanders around the edge of the room, shifting his sweatpants lower until the edges of his panties is visible above the waistband. He stands by the door and waits until he’s sure Cas is distracted. He shuts the door with a bang, and waits for Cas to look up. Cas doesn’t even flinch at the noise and continues to load the bong. Disappointed, Dean walks over to his seat and slowly sits, bending over slightly as he lowers himself. Cas still doesn’t look up to see his panties. He huffs in frustration. He really wants Cas to see them.

Cas hands him the bong and lights it for him. Dean takes a pull and studies Cas’s face. They hadn’t discussed what porn they would watch that night, and there wasn’t one out on the table. Cas smokes as well and they sit in comfortable silence. The tv is on mute, but Dean is fine to just sit with Cas and smoke if that’s what he wants to do for their final night together.

“Dean, just what exactly are you expecting to happen now?”

Dean starts and stares at Cas, confused. “What- I mean, I thought...we were, um-”

“Oh, you thought we were gonna just sit here and watch porn and jerk off?”

Dean nods, having no idea where this is going.

“You thought you could prance around my room, pink panties and all, getting my dick hard, and think we’d just sit here and watch people on tv having all the fun?”

Blood shoots southward, and a moan slips out of Dean’s mouth. He noticed, thank god. Dean palms his cock through his pants and bites his lips, lying back.

“My god, you have no idea what you do to me, Dean. All fucking week, wanting to put my hands on you, getting in a touch or two, but you teased me. I can’t get the image of you sucking my dick, looking up at me- it’s god damn ruined me. I haven’t even needed to watch porn, all I gotta do is think about that.”

Cas slowly inches his way closer to Dean, a predatory look in his eyes. 

“And now, you have the nerve to lay on my bed and wear those panties- dear god don’t tell me it's a thong.”

Dean stands and slips his sweatpants down his hips slowly as Cas palms himself through his pants and licks his lips, growling. Dean loves this new side of Cas- he wants to get naked with this side of Cas. Dean drops the pants and steps out, pulling his shirt off over his head at the same time. Cas’s eyes rake over Dean’s body, greedily taking in everything he sees. Dean nearly vibrates from the attention. Dean traces his fingers around his swollen cock peeking out of the waistband, leaking drops onto the pink silk.

“Oh my god, Dean, you are fucking beautiful. Can I…?”

Cas goes silent as Dean turns away and leans over slightly, showing the back of his thong. Cas gasps and laughs delightedly. “I knew it! Oh my god Dean let me touch!”

“Jesus, I didn’t know you were waiting for a written invitation.” Dean feels Cas’s hand slide over the globes of his ass, squeezing and stroking. Dean kneels on the couch so Cas can stand behind him and run his fingers over the silk, teasing his cock, and running his hand up between Dean’s legs, following the string of the thong. 

Dean moans and pushes back against Cas’s hand, wanting more friction. Cas presses up along Dean’s back, now also shirtless, and they both sigh as their skin connects. They both pause for a moment, soaking in the warmth. He spins slowly, facing Cas, eyes flicking down to his lips and wonders what Cas’s mouth tastes like. He drops to his knees instead and yanks Cas’s pants down. He runs his hands down the backs of Cas’s thighs and laps up the precome beading at his slit. Cas moans, watching with his mouth open wide. He runs his hands through Dean’s hair as he licks and sucks on him lightly. Cas grips Dean’s hair and pulls his head back. Dean looks up at him. Slowly, keeping Dean’s face framed by his hands, Cas lowers himself to the floor to kneel with Dean. He leans in, breath ghosting over Dean’s lip.

Dean panics. Quietly, in his mind, he has a freak out. If he kisses Cas, it’s like admitting he wants more than just a fast orgasm on the sofa. If he kisses him, it means letting his defenses down, it means tipping over into an area Dean has no control of. It means it isn’t just “bros helping bros.” It means admitting that it’s not just about getting off, but it’s about getting off with _Cas. ___

__He meets Cas’s lips anyway. Their stubble brushes together in a way that seems right, fucking sexy. It’s a few wet, hot presses, then Cas yanks his hips forward and their cocks brush together, a thin layer of silk the only barrier. Dean feels shudders wrack his system, as he moans wantonly into Cas’s mouth and melts against him. Cas seems to sense Dean’s surrender, so he wraps his arms tightly around Dean, holding him close. Dean’s lips part and he sucks Cas’s tongue into his mouth and the kisses grow heated and desperate. Cas has Dean by the back of his head, cradling him gently as his tongue fucks his mouth. They part to gulp in air, staring into each other’s eyes, and Dean knows he is too far gone. He takes in Cas’s perfect clear blue eyes and swollen lips, his flushed cheeks. He’s crossed a line and there’s no going back. He wants Cas to claim him, consume him, until they are melded together. Cas pulls him up from the floor and leads him to the bed, kissing and licking along his neck, murmuring into his skin. Dean pulls Cas down on top of him as he lays back, kissing and grinding against him._ _

__“What do you want Dean? I’ll give you anything you want, I wanna make you feel so good, tell me.”_ _

__Dean pants, face flushed, staring up into Cas’s deep electric blue eyes._ _

__“I want your fingers inside me again, Cas, I’ve been thinking about it all week,” he whispers, suddenly shy. “But I want more. I want all of it.” Dean slides a hand between them and takes ahold of Cas’s cock and squeezes. Cas moans and drops his head into Dean’s neck and stills. He breathes deeply and props himself up, hovering over Dean’s body._ _

__“I almost came from you saying that. My god, Dean you have no idea what you do to me. I will, baby, and I’m gonna make it so good for you.”_ _

__Cas runs the tip of his tongue along Dean’s collarbone, causing chills to race up Dean’s spine. He works his way down until his lips are millimeters from Dean’s straining silk-clad cock._ _

__Cas sucks on the head through the silk, making the wet spot already formed there bigger. Dean thrusts his hands into Cas’s hair and pulls, trying not to buck up. He writhes against the sheets, his own breaths panting loud in his ears, gasping when Cas twirls his tongue around the tip of Dean’s cock as it protrudes from the top of the panties. Cas finally, slowly pulls them down, brushing his fingertips reverently along Dean’s thighs, following each touch with an open-mouth kiss._ _

__Dean can’t take it anymore, so he sits up and grabs Cas by the shoulders, yanking him up to mash their lips together again, and grinds their sweat and spit-slick cocks together, causing twin moans to be swallowed in each other’s mouths. Dean spreads his legs and wraps them around Cas, pushing him into a more comfortable angle to rut against each other. The slide of Cas’s dick against his own is unfamiliar, but feels so fucking good._ _

__Cas pulls back and Dean whines. “Look at you, you want it so bad. I want to take my time with you, but if you want it now, you got it, bro.” Dean nods enthusiastically, unable to form words. Cas smiles. “I’ll be right back.” Cas jumps up and fishes the lube and a condom from the coffee table, nearly running back to Dean, cock bobbing. Dean’s mouth waters and he arches up, thrusting into the air involuntarily._ _

__Cas pushes Dean’s legs apart and presses his knees to his chest kissing up the insides of his thighs. Dean feels exposed, but the hungry way Cas looks at him just makes his cock pulse and his hole flutter. He groans as Cas runs a lubed finger along his crack and leans down for another deep kiss. Dean can’t keep his hands still- they roam- scratching along Cas’s back and through his silky hair as Cas presses a long finger into him in one smooth motion. Dean takes it easily and is pushing back, trying to force it deeper. He’s been practicing all week, stretching himself when he jerked off, seeing how many fingers he can get up there. Cas chuckles and pulls his finger out to push in a second._ _

__“Oh god, Dean, look how good you take my fingers, you’re so tight, so hot… I can’t wait to be inside you.” Cas leans in closer and takes Dean’s mouth again, licking into it, making him dizzy._ _

__Dean arches up as Cas finds his prostate, the memory of the first time they did this fresh in his mind. Cas rubs it gently, then pulls back to insert a third finger. Dean cries out- but the stretch and burn quickly becomes pleasure, and he has to reach between them to put pressure on the base of his cock to keep from coming right them. Cas slows his hand and kisses him again, rutting against the back of Dean’s thigh._ _

__“I saw you that night,” Cas’s lips brush Dean’s ear as he whispers, “your face buried in that pillow, your bare ass flexing as you fucked your fist and came with my name on your lips.”_ _

__Dean moans. “Oh my god,” he croaks, “I knew it. I was hoping you were watching. I wanted you to see.”_ _

__Cas chuckles. “I know you did, you bad boy, and I had to jerk off again when you called out my name. My ears were ringing cause I came so hard and I knew then I had to make you mine.”_ _

__“Fuck,” Dean whispers as he starts thrusting himself down onto Cas’s fingers again. He needs more. “Fuck me now, Cas, I want it all, I want to feel it, pound me into the mattress until I can’t walk,” he babbles. “Goddammit I want to feel split in two, I wanna feel it for a week.”_ _

__Cas swears and withdraws his hand, wiping it on the sheets. He rips open the condom and swiftly rolls it on, adds more lube, and presses his thumb into Dean’s hole to pull at the rim a little. Dean’s a writhing mess, making incoherent sounds, this is the best sex he’s ever had and they’re not even to the main event. Cas teases the blunt head of his cock against Dean’s hole, running it in smalls circles and pushing until Dean feels it breach the muscle. He sucks in a breath- Cas’s cock is so thick, so much thicker than his fingers._ _

__“Oh, my god, Dean,” Cas shudders above him, “you feel so good, so tight.” He leans over Dean’s bent knees for a sloppy kiss and thrusts in slowly. Dean feels himself stretched and filled beyond belief, becomes impatient and wraps his legs around Cas to pull him in faster. They both gasp as Cas buries himself to the hilt. Dean feels so complete, whole, his heart hammering with the knowledge that there’s no going back for him and a small twinge of sadness that he pushes away to concentrate on this moment he’s allowed to have with Cas._ _

__They pause to adjust, and their kisses become more languid and tender, Cas tracing his fingertips along Dean’s jaw, and licking the sweat from his neck. Dean nudges Cas with his heels on the backs of his thighs, so Cas pulls out halfway and pushes back in. They groan together as he does it again and again, the friction of their bellies rubbing together smearing Dean’s precome around and slicking the way for Dean’s cock to swell._ _

__“Cas, slow down, I don’t want it to end,” he chokes out between thrusts, so Cas pushes himself up and shoves a pillow under Dean’s hips, lifting them to an angle where Cas could sit back on his heels and pound into Dean’s prostate._ _

__“Sorry Dean, you’re too fucking sexy, I’m about to come, I don’t think I can draw it out much longer-”_ _

__Dean cries out as Cas nails his prostate and grips his cock and pumps it twice, pushing him over the edge, thick hot spurts of come landing on Dean and Cas both as electric shocks race through Dean’s veins._ _

__“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck ohfuck-”_ _

__His ears are pounding but he hears Cas call his name when Dean’s hole clamp down on his dick, sending him into his own orgasm, stilling and shallowly thrusting through the waves of his climax._ _

__Cas collapses onto Dean, chest heaving, into the mess. Dean expects him to roll over and out of him, but instead, Cas winds his arms under him and holds him tight, breathing hotly into Dean’s neck. Dean holds him, grateful, and presses tentative kisses to his temple. He lifts Cas’s face and kisses his cheeks, his chin, his eyelids and his mouth, Cas’s tongue swipes into his mouth and they kiss deeply again, not something Dean usually does after sex. His stomach does this flip-flop thing and he swears his heart stutters._ _

__Dean’s not sure that was just sex. Sex has never felt like that before. Sure it was the first time he’s ever been with another man, but there was more to it, something more profound. He stomach sinks in fear that Cas might not feel the same way._ _

__Cas finally slips his softened cock out of Dean and pulls the condom off, tying it and dropping it in the trashcan. He gets up and staggers to the bathroom and returns with a warm, wet washcloth and begins to gently clean Dean up, even pressing the warm cloth to his swollen hole, relieving the tired muscle. Dean hums tiredly and smiles sweetly at Cas, making grabby hands at him until he tosses the cloth and turns Dean on his side and spoons in the bed behind him, throwing the comforter over them both, tangling their legs together. Dean hums again as Cas kisses his neck softly, and drifts off to soft words being murmured into his skin._ _

__******_ _

__

__Dean awakes, mouth dry and head throbbing. He squints as he opens his eyes; the sun is a little higher than it should be. He must have slept in again, not hearing his alarm. He rubs his eyes and looks around._ _

__Oh. He’s in Cas’s bed. Alone._ _

__His heart sinks. Of course this happened, what else did he expect? Breakfast in bed or cuddles? This wasn’t about that. This wasn’t some stupid love story, this was a random night of hot sex, just two dudes fucking. Nothing to get his panties in a twist over._ _

__Speaking of panties…_ _

__He gets up quickly, head throbbing again- he’s a little dehydrated and needs a water. He swings his legs to the floor and starts to stand._ _

__Woah. Yeah, he’s gonna feel that all week. His heart sinks further as his mind flashes over the moments when he begged Cas to fuck him. And now the ghost of Cas’s dick remains. A stupid reminder of the stupid time stupid Dean got caught up in some stupid feelings for a bro._ _

__There’s a bottle of water on the table, unopened, so he grabs it and drains it in one go. He looks around, crushing the plastic in his hands, tossing it toward the can. He can’t see the pink panties anywhere. What he does see is an empty bed, and empty couch, mocking him and his stupid feelings._ _

__The hallway is quiet as he sneaks back to his room. He feels like his emotions are branded across his face and he hopes to god he doesn’t run into anyone, especially Cas. He doesn’t know how he’s going to face him at the meeting._ _

__Oh, fuck. The house meeting. He glances at his phone and holds back a groan. That’s why it’s so quiet- everyone’s downstairs in the meeting already. Fuck that, he’d rather get in trouble for not showing up than doing a walk of shame in front of all the bros. How fucking dare Cas not wake him up in time to shower and change. Was he trying to get him in trouble? What the fuck._ _

__Dean slips into his room, fuming. He grabs his towel and heads to the shower, stopping himself from slamming the door. He has no idea what Cas has told the guys about his absence- might as well not draw attention to himself until absolutely necessary._ _

__Dean turns the shower on as hot as he can. He avois the mirror at first, but pauses, startled when he spots a circle of red on his throat._ _

___That motherfucker!_ He has large hickey on his neck- right where everyone will be able to see. He runs the tips of his fingers over it, the skin still sensitive. He frowns, feeling a mixture of anger and sadness. He wanted this, he wanted Cas to mark him, claim him. If things were different, if Cas actually wanted him, he’d wear the mark proudly and tell anyone who gave him shit for it that they were jealous of him and Cas. _ _

__He thinks he might be able to hide it if he wears his hoodie._ _

__Dean grumbles his way through the shower, pointedly ignoring his dick who seems to be interested in a little play._ _

__“This is your fault, you know,” he says at his crotch, “you and your stupid panties.”_ _

__His dick doesn’t even have the sense to look ashamed of itself. Typical._ _

__Dean shuts the water off and realizes he forgot to bring a change of clothes with him to the bathroom. He dries off quickly and makes a dash for his room. He can hear the guys moving around downstairs, and knows he’s gonna have to face Cas sooner or later, or worse, Michael. Ugh, he really dreads that one. He probably’d get suspended from his own party for missing the house meeting._ _

__He pulls his hoodie on and zips it up, putting the hood up and jamming earbuds in his ears. The guys are making noise on the stairs and in the hall, so Dean cranks up the music on his phone and gets in his bed, pulling the covers up and tries to look sick. Hopefully Cas did him a favor and told Michael he wasn’t feeling well or something. But the dude has already left him out to dry, so he doubted Cas would have done that for him._ _

__The door opens and Michael walks in. Dean closes his eyes and keeps quiet. He hears the vibrations of Michael’s footsteps, but they never come over to Dean’s side of the room. The door opens and closes again. Dean’s in the room alone again._ _

__He pops his head up and yanks his earbuds out. What the hell? That was almost worse than getting yelled at. Now he was still in the dark, but about what? They couldn’t be bothered to tell him how he’d fucked up?_ _

__He decides to go see Benny. Maybe he’d know what’s up._ _

__Dean slips out of his room and pads softly to Benny’s room. The door is mostly closed and he can hear Benny talking. Then a familiar low grumbling voice answers and Dean freezes with his fist poised to knock. He almost turns tail and runs, but the temptation is too strong to eavesdrop, so he stays._ _

__He can smell the sweet smoky skunk smell of Cas’s preferred weed waft through the crack in the door. He’s hit with a wave of sorrow but fights it and leans closer to listen._ _

__“I don’t know brother,” Benny’s voice says, “but you gotta decide how to play this. He’s a sensitive dude, and if you fuck it up, that’s the last you’ll see of him.”_ _

__Cas’s rumbling chuckle pains Dean’s ears, stabbing him low in the gut._ _

__“Yeah, I figured. I’m gonna have to be careful, I don’t want to cause drama in the house. By which I mean Michael.”_ _

__Dean jerks back. What the fuck? Is Benny giving Cas advice on how to let Dean down gently? He backs away slowly and dashes to his room, face hot and ashamed. He grabs his socks and shoes and keys and darts toward the back stairs. He swears to god he’ll punch anyone who says a damn thing to him before he can get out of the house._ _

__*******_ _

__Driving the Impala has always made Dean feel better. It’s too cold to roll the windows down, so he blasts AC/DC as loud as he can, trying to drown out the pathetic hurt feelings from being rejected by Cas. Well it was cool while it lasted._ _

__But they had just been messing around as friends, right? Did Dean do something that tipped Cas off that he might be feeling more that just bro feelings? Lisa told him once that he talks in his sleep. Maybe he said something then? How did Cas figure it out? Was he that obvious? He hoped to god Cas didn’t tell Benny about the panties._ _

__Oh god. The panties._ _

__Dean nearly slams on his breaks, but instead pulls into the parking lot of an abandoned gas station and puts Baby in park. He grips the wheel and slows his breathing as best he can. He will not cry. He _will not cry._ He grits his teeth in effort._ _

__His phone pings._ _

__Oh shit, he has 13 missed messages. 12 from Cas and one from Lisa._ _

__His thumb hovers over Cas’s name, and he pauses. There is nothing in this thread that can be anything good. He huffs out a watery breath and sniffs. His thumb hits Lisa’s name._ _

___Lisa- Whatcha doing?_ _ _

__That was about five minutes ago._ _

__Dean thinks before typing out a response._ _

___Dean- On my way to the gym, what about you?_ _ _

___Lisa- just doing laundry. I haven’t seen you in a while. You want to meet up? ;)_ _ _

___Dean- you want to…_ _ _

___Lisa- lol yeah B===D~ ((‘))_ _ _

___Dean- omg did you just_ _ _

___Dean- dirty girl. I’m hard already_ _ _

___Lisa- lol!!! I thought you’d like that, funny right? The usual place?_ _ _

___…_ _ _

___Lisa- Dean???_ _ _

___Dean- yeah see you in 10_ _ _

__Dean stares at his phone. He is hard in no way, shape, or form. His dick might as well be rolling the eyes it didn’t have at him._ _

__“Shut up,” Dean says to his cock, wondering if maybe he’s smoked too much weed and now has brain damage. That would explain a lot. He really wished he could smoke some right now. It might get rid of the feeling that he was doing something wrong by meeting up with Lisa._ _

__He huffs a laugh. Maybe his weed smoking days were over._ _

__He pops Baby into drive and peels out of the parking lot, heading back the way he came. He’d be at the parking garage in about 5, but he needed the extra time to maybe change his mind._ _

__Why would Cas even care if he hooked up with Lisa? Technically Lisa was there first, so who gave a fuck? Certainly not Dean, he didn’t owe anyone anything. Possibly he owed Lisa an apology for sleeping with Cas since they had an agreement to be exclusive. He winced. Yeah, he was a dirtbag. He hopes she can forgive him. She’s pretty casual about sex; it might be a possibility. Maybe they can have make-up sex and he can wipe Cas from his memory. Sex with Lisa was pretty damn good. They didn’t get a bed nearly often enough, since they weren’t allowed to have overnight guests in the houses. The empty parking garage near west campus usually did the trick; he kept blankets in the trunk and they could do a variety of things in the backseat. He wondered if Lisa would be interested in maybe putting a finger in him while they fucked. Maybe she would be able to find his prostate. An image of Lisa wearing a strap-on and fucking him from behind swam into his mind and swiftly morphed into Cas laid over his back, holding him around the waist with one arm and stroking his cock with the other as he thrusts slowly into Dean, nibbling on his neck, whispering-_ _

__Dean bites his fist hard to hold back the wave of emotion. He really can’t imagine never getting to do that again. _Oh my god, I’m a bottom._ The realization is sudden but feels completely right. How could he not have known that before? Man, he’s fucked up._ _

__He pulls into the garage and drives down the two floors to the spot where he and Lisa usually meet. Her red Toyota Whatever is already there. She climbs out and Dean gives a short wave as he parks, dread filling his stomach. He has to tell her the truth._ _

__“Hey babe,” she says sweetly. Her smile quickly turns to a frown. “Are you okay? What’s wrong Dean?”_ _

__He leans on the front bumper of the Impala and looks at his shoes. He just has to get it out._ _

__“Lisa, listen, I have to tell you something…” He exhales as Lisa draws closer and takes his arm, petting him gently._ _

__“Shh, Dean it’s okay, whatever it is, we’ll work it out, okay?”_ _

__Dean feels like absolute shit for betraying her trust. She’s always been such a fucking cool friend to him._ _

__“I, um, I slept with someone else last night.” Dean winces, waiting for her to gasp or possibly hit him. She keeps petting his arm._ _

__“I figured it was something like that,” she sighs._ _

__Dean looks at her in surprise. Her eyes are sympathetic, not angry. “What?” he says stupidly._ _

__She laughs, not unkindly. “Cas called me looking for you, and- hey, chill, he didn’t say anything, he was just asking if I’d seen you. He sounded worried. You guys have been hanging out together a lot recently, and by the way you talk about him…” She shrugs, smiling ruefully. “I figured I lose you to him eventually.”_ _

__Dean’s frown deepens. “It’s not like that, he doesn’t- I mean, it’s not-” He looks at her, a little lost._ _

__“Oh, Dean, I know the feeling. You know I like you alot, and we get along great, but we both knew this wasn’t going to be a forever thing. It was fun while it lasted. But you also knew I still have feelings for Victor, so I get it.”_ _

__Dean can’t believe his good fortune of knowing Lisa. She is so awesome. He pulls her into a tight hug, and to his horror, he hitches a breath and sobs._ _

__“Oh, Dean! Oh, honey you’ve got it bad.” She strokes his hair and rubs his back. It’s nice and he breathes in her smell. It’s familiar and comforting and safe._ _

__He sniffs and pulls back, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “Thanks Lisa,” he mumbles. “I don’t deserve you, really.”_ _

__She eyes him seriously. “Who are we to say what we deserve? We are allowed to make mistakes, but so rarely do we forgive ourselves for them.”_ _

__Dean smirks, “There’s my Philosophy major.”_ _

__Lisa pinches his arm and grins. “You’re lucky I’m so awesome, Dean Winchester. So.”_ _

__Dean’s smile turns soft and he looks at his feet again and wishes all relationships could be as simple._ _

__“Sooo…” she repeats, thoughtfully, “you’re party is this Saturday, right?”_ _

__He nods and scratches his head. He’s almost forgotten about it. He can avoid Cas this week, but the party…_ _

__He winces. “Yeah.”_ _

__“How about this,” she says, determined, “we stick together and be pitiful at the party, and have each other’s backs when it comes to Victor and Cas. We can get super drunk, and you can pour me into Becky’s car to go home, cause that bitch owes me.”_ _

__Dean perks up. “You are such a fucking alright girl,” he grins, “I’ll have your back, no problem.”_ _

__She smiles and they hug again, parting ways happily. That went so much better than Dean could have ever expected._ _

__Dean sits in his car a little bit longer after she drives away and stares at his phone. The number 12 is still there on his message icon, taunting him. He might as well read them, he literally could not feel any worse about it._ _

___Cas- Hey_ _ _

___Cas- you okay?_ _ _

___Cas- sorry I left for the meeting without you_ _ _

___Cas- you were sleeping. I thought we’d be done before you woke_ _ _

___Cas- i told Michael you didn’t feel well and he was fine with it_ _ _

___Cas- can I call you?_ _ _

___Cas- we need to talk_ _ _

___Cas- okay that sounded ominous_ _ _

___Cas- I’m not doing anything today, so you can stop by_ _ _

___Cas- I mean if you want to_ _ _

___Cas- but if not that’s cool_ _ _

___Cas- NBD_ _ _

__Dean stares at his phone, but it offers no more insight._ _

__He feels a flash of anger when he remembers when he overheard from Benny’s room. It’s followed by a flash of shame. Is it his fault he’s so sensitive? It’s probably his mom’s fault- she’s the artist in the family. He scrolls to Cas’s contact info and blocks him._ _

__Dean is hit with an overwhelming desire to see his mom. He puts the car in gear and heads out into Lawrence and to his parent’s house. It’ll be good to see Sammy, and maybe he and his dad can work a little on Baby. He can always tell Michael that he’d rather stay there while he’s sick. He really couldn’t give two shits what Michael thinks but he’d probably be thrilled to have the room to himself for the week. Dean has enough clothing at home he doesn’t need to go back to the house until Saturday._ _

__Too bad he just promised Lisa he’d have her back. Now he has to go to the party. He owes her big time. And he can’t hide forever._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMMIT! I can't write Destiel without a little angst. I was gonna have Dean do "sad wank in the shower" but I thought it would be funnier if he has a conversation with his dick instead. 
> 
> I assume at some point I'll write some fluff and fix this mess they've gotten themselves into. Maybe...
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!
> 
> naw seriously, i gotchu, Boo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obvs the boys get back together or I'm shit at writing Destiel smut. Enjoy! <3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Behind every woke man is an exhausted feminist with a lot of patience."  
>  \- Ancient proverb I saw on Tumbler earlier and it made me think of Lisa and Dean
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaaaand here's some smut

“Move over, you jerk,” Sam grumbles as he elbows Dean.

“You move over, bitch,” Dean responds with a smile. He digs an elbow into Sam’s ribs, causing his brother to bark out a laugh and squirm. Sam has always been so ticklish. Dean’d probably sit on him and torture him if they weren’t in a serious race of Mario Kart. 

“Hey, that’s cheating,” whines Sam, flipping his shaggy hair out of his eyes and focusing back on the game. Dean grins fondly and takes a sip of his Mt Dew code red. Ugh, that shit is nasty, but it’s what Sam drinks, so Dean is happy to choke it down.

It’s Thursday and Dean’s been having a great week at home for the first time in a long while. His mom is busy making a pie, his dad will be home from the shop in an hour, and Sam and Dean are sitting on the floor of the living room having a blast playing video games and eating whatever junk food they can sneak out of the kitchen.

It’s been great. Dean hasn’t had to think about Cas all week (aside from maybe once or twice in the shower). He’s gotten most of his assignments from his professors online, and he has saved up all his excused absences for the semester, so he won’t be penalized for missing a few classes. He and dad gave Baby a tune-up down at the shop- it was great to see Uncle Bobby and Rufus all week- and Dad even let him work on the ‘88 Ford Bronco he’s restoring. There was a lot of good-natured bickering about Ford versus Chevy in the shop, and Dean wishes, not for the first time, that he could just drop out of school and work at the shop full time. But dad won’t have that. Dean worked really hard to get the scholarship he’s on, and dad wants him to be the first Winchester with a college degree. He’d gladly bestow that honor on Sam if he could- the kid is a straight genius- but Dean knows it’s important to his folks, so he’ll hang in there a little longer. Bobby has mentioned twice this week that maybe Dean could take over the business when the old guys retire. By the time they got married, Bobby and Rufus were too old and grumpy to start a family, so Sam and Dean had received the privilege of their tough love and guidance. It was really like having three dads, which was annoying as fuck, but Dean wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

John walks in the door at 5:15 on the dot. “Hey, Mary, dear god what is that smell?” He has his nose in the air, taking in deep breaths of cinnamon, nutmeg, and Granny Smith apples. It’s overpowered the scent of the lasagna Mary has cooling on the counter- but Dean is equally excited about both. When Mom feels like it, she’s like a damn gourmet in the kitchen. Dean thinks it must be a special occasion or something- she doesn’t break out the big guns for no reason. She must have sold a sculpture and is going to announce it at dinner. Dean hopes it’s at one of those fancy galleries in New York City- his parents have always wanted an excuse to go on vacation there. John would endure hours and hours of museum and gallery tours just to make his wife happy. He was a good husband. Dean always pictured himself with a relationship like his parent’s, and he felt that he ever actually fell in love, he would be as devoted to his wife as his Dad is.

_Or husband,_ his traitorous brain supplied. _Shut up, brain._

He’s done well to not mope around thinking about Cas for most of the week. His Mom can tell something is wrong, though. She’s already tried to talk to him about it a few times, but the most he’s told her is that he and Lisa called it quits. The last thing he wants to talk about is his stupid crush on one of his bros. It’s not like family would care it’s a guy, he just wants to forget the whole thing ever happened. Maybe things will go back to normal by Saturday.

He has a couple of messages from Benny on his phone. He hasn’t listened to them yet- he has suspicion that it’s either Benny’s pity or Cas trying to apologize and clear his conscience for treating Dean like some one night stand he met at a bar. Dean won’t give him the satisfaction. He hopes Cas feels guilty about it. He hopes Cas fucking feels like the piece of shit he is, and keeps his mouth shut about it. The last thing he needs is the bros to tease him about catching _feelings._

Or maybe Cas has already found someone else. Maybe he and Meg have gotten back together. Jealousy hits Dean’s gut and Sam pulls ahead in the game.

“Ha ha, you fucker!” Sam yells as he crosses the finish line.

“Sam, language!” Mom calls from the kitchen. “Get washed up, it’s time to eat.”

Dean grabs Sam in a headlock and drags him to the hall bathroom while he flails and protests. The kid is already taller than him- and by the gangly look of him, he’ll be taller before he graduates high school next year.

They sit down for dinner and dad leads them in the usual grace where he blesses the food, and prays for the grumpy assholes Bobby and Rufus. Mom kicks him under the table for swearing and they giggle at each other. Sam makes his usual gagging noise at their affection, but Dean just feels sad. 

Mom pulls the plates off the table when everyone is thoroughly stuffed. Still room for pie, Dean thinks happily, waiting for her to pull out the small plates. But instead she sits back down at the table and folds her hands together. It doesn’t look like she has a happy announcement, it looks like someone’s about to get a lecture. Dean looks at his Dad and Sam, but they don’t look surprised and they don’t meet his eyes.

_Oh, crap._

“Dean,” Mom starts, leveling him with one of her _looks._ “We need to talk about why you’re hiding out here.”

“I’m not hiding out, can’t a guy just come and visit his fam-”

Mary holds up a hand to stop him. Dean snaps his mouth shut and slumps. Mom’s too smart for that.

“Sweetie, it’s not like you to run away from a problem, you’re too much like your father to do that- stubborn as a mule and will plow through anything.”

“Hey!” John protests. Mary gives him a look, and he smirks back at her.

“Now I know you- and the last time you hid out from the world was when your little friend Cassie broke up with you in 7th grade.”

“She didn’t break up with me!” Dean protests too quickly. “She was moving away- and we, um, we weren’t like that,” he finished weakly.

“I know, Dean,” his mom said kindly, “but I know how you are when it comes to your heart.”

 

Dean’s face flushes deeply and he looks down. Sam is looking at him curiously, but he still doesn’t seem surprised.

“I’ve been ambushed,” Dean grumbles. 

“It’s ‘cause we care, buddy,” John offers, “and ‘cause your eating all the food in the house and need to go back to campus.”

Mary shoots him a look, and he just grins at her. Sam snorts back a laugh, but stays quiet otherwise.

Dean waits for the inevitable, _“are you having girl problems”_ question.

“I said I wouldn’t tell you, but a nice boy came by the house looking for you yesterday, Dean.”

Dean’s head snaps up and his jaw drops as he stares back at his Mom. He reigns himself in and a mask of indifference slips onto his face. He stamps down the feeling of hope and clears his throat. 

“Yeah, what did he want?” he asks grimly.

“Just wanted to talk to you. You were out with Sam, and he asked me if he could speak with you. Very polite boy, very handsome too. Prettiest blue eyes I’ve seen in a long time.”

John makes a noise of protest, and she winks at him.

“Yeah, well he can take his pretty blue eyes and shove ‘em up his a-ah…” Dean cuts himself off, not meaning to swear at his Mom. She arches an eyebrow at him. Sam chokes on a laugh and Dean shoots him a glare.

“Look, I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but he looked simply heartbroken, and I just want to say- shh Dean, I’m not done- I just want to say that the Dean Winchester I raised won’t leave him hanging. The Dean Winchester I raised will let that boy down easily, or apologize if needed.”

Dean sank further in his chair. “It’s not like that, mom, he- uh, he wants to let me down easy.”

He feels a flood of embarrassment to talk about his feeling in front of his whole family. He knows Sam’s gonna mess with him about it. But when he sneaks a look at his brother, Sam is frowning and looks pissed. Huh, who’da thunk it? Maybe he should set Sam loose on Cas. He looks like he would kick someone’s ass for Dean right now. 

“Oh, Dean,” his Mom says sadly, “I’m so sorry. Have you been avoiding him? Avoiding the conversation?”

To Dean’s absolute horror, a tear sneaks out of his eye. He nods his head.

“He’s an APE. We’re in the same house- we-” he stops himself from stupidly saying they’ve been smoking a lot of pot together. “We’ve been hanging out a lot, and I don’t know, I didn’t mean to cause drama in the house, but…”

Mary nods sagely. “I see. Well you have to go back and face the music, sweetie. Because your dad’s right, you’re eating us out of house and home.”

Dean smiles a little at his mom and she winks at him.

“Can I just stay here until Saturday? I don’t have classes tomorrow and was planning to come to the shop to earn some extra cash anyway.” 

Mary looks at John and he nods.

“Okay, sweetie, that’s fine, but only until Saturday morning. Don’t you guys have fraternity galas or whatever you do on Saturdays?”

Dean rolls his eyes and smiles bigger. Mom always makes him feel better. “Yeah we’re hosting a garden party, mom. Black tie with mint juleps on the veranda. The croquet match is gonna get rowdy.”

“That means kegger,” Sam smirks and Dean kicks him under the table. “Ow!”

John laughs, his smile stretches across his face. “Yeah I remember going to a party or two on campus when I was your age.”

“Did you have a designated driver to drive your dinosaur home?” pipes up Sam.

Dean watches as Sam and his Dad throw snarky comments back and forth as Mom gets pie ready. He loves his family. He feels a lot better and thinks he’ll be able to face Cas and the other bros on Saturday. 

Maybe.

********

Dean drains his third beer and leans against the bannister. Lisa is perched next to him on the stairs, lighting up a joint, and they are _absolutely not_ spying on Cas and Victor who are on couches in the living room drinking and loading Bongzilla. Dean cracks his fourth beer, well aware that drinking like this and smoking will fuck him up hazardously, but he really couldn’t give any less fucks right now. Lisa passes him the joint.

“Anyway,” she says on the exhale, “I’m switching my major to psychology. I think it might be a tad more practical than philosophy. Dean. Dean!”

“Huh?” he says. “I was listening, I’m just, you know-”

“Pining over Cas like a 15 years old?”

“Shhhh!” He says a bit too loudly, “a bit louder, there’s some cheerleaders in the backyard who didn’t quite catch that.” Ugh, the weed is really strong. Or maybe it’s cause he hasn’t smoked all week and his tolerance is way low. He should pace himself.

He watches as Victor takes a pull on Bongzilla and it hits Dean. He snorts and spits his beer half back into the bottle and half on his shirt.

“Oh my god,” he leans into Lisa, “holy shit, I didn’t tell you-” he lowers his voice so she has to lean closer. “Cas, um, when we were- you know- he got jizz on Bongzilla, and there-” 

He dissolves into giggles as Lisa shrieks with laughter. All heads on the couch turn to them which makes them laugh harder.

“Stop it,” Lisa chokes out, “I’m gonna pee on myself- stop!”

Cas has a slight frown on his face, his eyes piercing almost through Dean. Dean can’t help but look at the bong in his hands and back at Cas’s face. A slow look of horror comes over Cas’s as he clearly realizes what they’re laughing about. His face is bright red as he stands quickly, staggering for a minute as he walks briskly by the stairs and through the kitchen to presumably go up the back stairs.

“Serves him right,” mumbles Dean, feeling a pang of guilt for having told Lisa the intimate detail. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Lisa grabs his fist before he can bang it into his forehead again. She looks at him with sympathy. “Do you want me to talk to him for you?”

“No,” Dean says miserably, “but you can hand me another beer.”

“Thinking about cutting you off, Winchester,” she says with concern, gently taking the joint from his fingers and taking a hit.

“Maybe you’re right,” Dean says, shaking himself off, “I’m gonna-”

Cas passes the stairs again, looking straight forward with his mouth set in a firm line. Dean forgets what he’s trying to say. Cas packs the bowl of his glass pipe and hands it to Benny to light. He scowls and sinks back into the couch. Dean wants to go to him and kiss that scowl away. Wants to scoop him up and say he’s sorry and he didn’t mean it and can they maybe hang out again?

“Lisa, stop me, I want to go over there,” Dean mutters to her.

“Oh god no, Dean you’re wasted, bad idea.” 

“Pffft. Pshhht. Pffftshhht,” after the third dismissive noise he makes, he realizes he is pretty high. He giggles and snorts. Lisa rolls her eyes and looks back at the group on the couch and Dean doesn’t miss the longing in her eyes as she looks at Victor. Victor glances over at them and she looks down at her fingernails. Victor looks away and she peeks at him through her eyelashes.

“Dean, quit looking back and forth at us, you look like you’re watching a tennis match. He’s gonna see.”

Dean snorts. “Maybe you should just talk to him. Tell him we broke up. Tell him you miss him. Tell him you want the D.”

She elbows him and makes a noise of protest. “You’re one to talk. You tell Cas we broke up?” 

He shrugs. “I figured you’d tell everyone. I thought it’d be common knowledge by now.”

“Well, probably, since I told Becky the other night and that girl can’t keep her damn mouth shut.” Lisa tosses the nub of the roach in an empty beer bottle. “To be honest, i told her so I wouldn’t _have_ to tell anyone else. Useful sometimes.”

“Why don’t you tell her to tell Victor that you want the D?”

“Shut yer hole, Dean. Besides. I don’t think he’s interested anyway.”

Dean looks at her closely. “You really believe that, don’t you?”

She shrugs. “Well, yeah.”

“Dude, no. He wants you back. You should talk to him, take him by the hand, blow gently in his ear, or blow him in the bathroom, whatever you chicks do that turn us guys into love-sick puppies.”

She laughs, throwing her head back. “Okay, first of all, what? That’s ridiculous. It’s handjob behind the dumpster.”

“Rim job in an alleyway?” Dean says with a grin.

“Bukkake in the campus cafeteria?” She volleys back.

“Dirty Sanchez on a city bus?”

“Oklahoma Chicken Hat on the hood of a Ford Taurus?”

Dean wrinkles his nose. “A Taurus? Okay, now that’s disgusting. How dare.”

Lisa is coughing with laughter and Dean thumps her on the back. Lisa is such a cool chick. Too bad she’s not the one. His eyes dart back over to Cas who’s looking straight forward at the wall with a small frown. Dean sighs.

“Wait-” Dean turns back to Lisa, “What’s an Oklahoma Chicken Hat?”

Lisa bursts into giggles. “I have no idea, I just made that up.”

Dean joins her giggling. “Well it sounds disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself. Nice girl like you. You’ll never be a debutante now.”

Lisa’s looking at Victor again. Benny is leaning over to him and talking lowly in his ear. Victor looks up, and catches Dean’s eyes. Dean gives him a small smile and tips his head toward Lisa and raises his eyebrows. Vic furrows his brows, then raises them, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Lisa narrows her eyes at Dean. “What was that?”

“Benny just told Vic that we broke up, Vic asked me if it was true, and I confirmed it, and now Victor is gonna come over her and offer to get you a drink.’

She rolls her eyes. “You guys and you bro secret code. You guys are such dorks.”

Dean can see the flush on her cheeks. He dramatically grabs her arm. “Go to him, Lisa, go to him before it’s too late. Before you end up an old maid like me.” He throws the back of his hand gracefully across his forehead and gets her giggling again, her eyes never really leaving Victor. He marvels at how she looks at him. She’s never looked at Dean that way.

Lisa stands up as Victor leaves the couches and heads to where they’re seated. Lisa pats Dean’s hand absently. “Dean, sweetie, you should take your own advice and go talk to him. You don’t run away from shit, why start now?”

“Ugh, you sound like my mom,” Dean whines.

“Well, I don’t know if I should feel weird about that… No, definitely feel honored. She’s a badass.” 

With that, she takes the steps slowly, meeting Victor at the bottom. Dean doesn’t hear what they say to each other in the din of the party, but they smile at each other and head to the kitchen. 

Dean’s alone with his thoughts for a moment. He’s aware that he’s got his face resting on his palm and leaning on the bannister, staring at Cas, probably looking like a lovelorn Victorian virgin, but he couldn’t give a shit if he tried. He was definitely too drunk for that.

He is about ¾ of the way to standing up and drunkenly sitting in Cas’s lap and begging for some D himself, when Meg walks in. Dean tenses up and watches with growing terror as she casually strolls over to Cas, and in some cruel twist of fate, sits down in his lap. Cas’s arms go up around her automatically and she smiles that stupid enigmatic smile at him and Dean wants to vomit. Cas and her have some sort of exchange and he smiles at her. _Fucking smiles at her._ Dean grits his teeth at the pain in his chest. Meg leans in and whispers in Cas’s ear and Cas’s lazer blue eyes flick over and meet Dean’s gaze.

Dean really feels like he’s going to puke. He jumps up way to quickly, knocking over the line of beer bottles on the step behind him and slips as he tries to jump over them. _Real smooth, Winchester,_ he grimaces as he regains his balance and runs up the rest of the stairs, two at a time. 

He barely makes it to the bathroom in time. He knew he should have eaten more today. He threw up beer and bile, retching a few more times before blindly reaching for the toilet handle and flushing. He sags back against the wall and slides to the ground. He feels pretty fucked up. The walls are breathing around him and the floor seems to be floating around waist level. The door’s open, but he’s too weak to stand up and close it.

“Dean?”

_Oh fucking fuck._

Cas peeks his head and in looks down at where Dean is slumped on the floor. He can’t help but smile weakly up at Cas.

“Hey, Cas, nice weather we’re having.” It’s stupid, but Dean feels pretty stupid right now. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” grumbles Cas as he sinks to the floor by Dean and checks his eyes and grabs his wrist to checks his pulse. “Dean did you take anything?”

“Pffft. No! I’m good. I’m fine. Just enjoying the nice weather we’re having. In the bathroom. On the floor.” Dean breaks out into giggles.

Cas huffs, biting down on a smile ( _just smile for me, Cas_ ) and rolls his eyes. “Wow, dude I have never seen you so wasted. This is just beer and weed?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t smoked since-” Dean snaps his mouth shut then shrugs. _Fuck it._ “Since you fucked me and fucked off. No big deal.”

Cas’s mouth turns down. “I don’t think this is the time to have this conversation, Dean.”

Dean sneers. “So when exactly would be a good time, Cas?”

“Oh fucking...- Dean! I have been trying to get ahold of you all week! Don’t even- You know what? Fuck you. You left. You left and didn’t say anything.” Cas turns on his heel, about to leave.

“I heard you.” Dean mumbles. Cas freezes but doesn’t turn.

“Heard what?”

“I heard you talking to Benny about me. That’s fucked up, Cas.”

Cas turns, eyes flashing. “What’s fucked up is you and Lisa laughing at me. Laughing about the night we- Never mind. Just forget it. Forget it even happened. You don’t care. It was just a fucking experiment for you, Dean. Now you can say you’ve had sex with a dude. Good for you.”

He stomps out the door and doesn’t look back even when Dean shouts his name a few times. He wishes he wasn’t so high. He wishes he could tell Cas he was wrong. He wishes he could tell Cas that it was the best sex he’d ever had, that it had felt like more than sex. That he wanted Cas, wanted him so badly. That he fucked up and shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. That he was sorry.

Dean hiccuped. He stared at the toilet and considers throwing up again. But there’s nothing left in his stomach. He grips the edge of the bathtub and pulls himself to stand. Swaying a little, he checks his shirt for vomit and brushes his teeth. He’s glad this didn’t happen to him at a party somewhere else. Now he can just go crash in his bed and hide until morning.

He carefully makes his way out of the bathroom, blinking slowly. The floor shouldn’t be moving this much. 

“Oh, hell.”

The spins hit Dean quite suddenly. He just goes ahead and sits down in the hallway, knowing that it’s preferable to falling over like the last time this happened. He stretches out, facing down on the floor, trying to keep the world from flying off its axis. He feels like shit.

“Hey Dean-o, what’s shakin?”

Dean groans. Meg. Like he needs shit from her right now. “Go away, Meg.”

She huffs and sits next to his head so he can see her out of one eye. The other eye is closed so he only sees one of everything.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you didn’t like me.”

Dean snorts. “Meh mee mee meh mee mehmeh, mee muh muh mee mee,” he mimics her.

She smirks but it isn’t unfriendly. “I wouldn’t be here but Cas asked me to check on you. You’ve been a real dick to him, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean moans, not even trying to deny it at this point. “I fucked up. I thought...I thought…” Dean slowly rolls over so he can see her better. “I don’t know what I thought. Maybe that he didn’t care about me. That he didn’t want me.” He closes his eyes. “But why am I telling you? You don’t give a fuck about him.”

“Hey now, you know that’s not true,” she says smoothly, not bothered by his accusation, “Clarence and I had a fucked up relationship, and yes, I did fuck around on him, but it’s been two years. He forgave me long ago.”

“Whatever, that was...really? It’s already been two years? Huh.” Dean kinda feels like an ass. He’s holding something against a girl he barely knows based on some shit she did two years ago to a guy he was hardly friends with at the time. “I’m an ass. Sorry.”

“It’s cool, Dean-o. I know how protective you bros are of each other’s little tissue-paper feelings. I appreciate such loyalty.”

Dean sighs. “Holy fuck, I’m thirsty.”

“Oh, whoops, I was supposed to give you this.” She holds up a Gatorade where he can see it.

He groans and grabs for it. “Why didn’t you lead with that, I’m dying over here!”

She holds the drink out of his reach. “No. Not until you promise to make nice with Clarence. I don’t like seeing him like this. Now promise.” She waggles the blue bottle in front of him. 

“Fine, I’ll go, just gimme.” He snatches the bottle and props himself up and winces as he takes a big gulp. The cold feels good going down. “Is he downstairs?”

“Naw, he’s hiding out in his room now.”

Dean realizes he is basically spread out on the floor in front of Cas’s door. Oops. If he wasn’t so blazed, he might have noticed the faint smell of Cas floating out from under his door. There’s a low sound of the tv coming from inside the room, and a monumentally dumb part of Dean feels jealous of the porn people from the 90’s that Cas might possibly be watching right now. Stupid.

“Okay. Thanks, Meg. You’re alright.”

“High praise, coming from a bro such as yourself, Dean-o,” she says, rolling her eyes as she stands. She grabs his arms and stands him up. He’s feeling better. Ish.

“Well, don’t let it go to your head,” he says absently, his eyes trying to x-ray through the door to see inside. 

Meg is already laughing and walking back down the hall. “Go get ‘em tiger,” she calls back over her shoulder, but he’s not able to hear her. Blood is rushing through his ears as he hold his hand up to knock. He pauses.

The door swings open before he can knock. 

“Are you just going to stand outside my door breathing heavily, or are you going to come in?”

Dean’s too stunned for a second to answer. Cas is already making his way over to the couch, leaving Dean standing in the doorway with his hand still stupidly in the air. He collects himself and steps through the door, half expecting an Indiana Jones-style booby trap to be sprung. This can’t be possibly this easy. It has to be a trap.

“Dean,” Cas growls from the couch, “are you coming in are aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbles and closes the door behind himself, locking it. He sighs gratefully as poison arrows don’t shoot out from the walls or a giant rock doesn’t roll over him. He flops down on his side of the couch. Not looking at Cas.

“Dean-”

“You know what, Cas? Is it okay if I go first?” He looks sheepishly at Cas. He gets a nod.

“Yeah, so I overheard you talking to Benny and I was sure he was telling you how to let me down gently, or whatever, and you left me to go downstairs to the meeting without a word, or even a note-”

“Did you look for a note?” Cas interrupts.

“What? No, I…” Dean feels like an asshole as Cas holds up a piece of paper that’s sitting on the coffee table directly in front of Dean. He hands it to him and sits back with his arms folded, looking a little insecure.

Dean furrows his brows- he’s never seen Cas like this. It’s making his chest hurt. He reads the note.

“Hey Dean, I went ahead to the meeting- I’ll tell Michael I banged you into oblivion lol jk, I’m sure that he’d have a heart attack and that would count as fratricide and it’s a pain in the ass to get rid of a body :) You look so cute when you’re asleep xoxo, Cas.”

Dean stares at the note. “I didn’t see it.” He mumbles.

“I left it under the bottle of water I left out for you.”

Dean couldn’t possibly feel any worse. “I’m an idiot.”

“It’s whatever, bro,” Cas says coolly, “I guess I just assumed...but I guess not. It’s whatever,” he repeats. Cas is loading Bongzilla as Dean takes this in.

“I mean I’m an idiot not for the note- well, yeah for the note- but like also for thinking that- well, you know, I just thought. I mean. Arg! My brain and mouth aren’t on speaking terms right now.”

Cas shrugs and hands Dean the bong, with a challenging look in his eye. Dean accepts and runs his hands over the glass. It’s clearly been cleaned since the volcanic ejaculation event, but Dean remembers the spot when Cas’s come hit and runs his finger over it, remembering. His dick gives a twitch.

“Not now, you son of a bitch,” Dean mutters.

“What?” Cas asks.

“What?” repeats Dean. He looks back at his lap. “Oh, um, I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to my dick, okay I just heard that come out of my mouth, I know I’m a crazy person. Look, I’m sorry I told Lisa about the come on the bong thing- I only told her that some got on there, not _how_ specifically it got on there- it was just really funny the other bros were smoking out of it… Well we were really baked and it was funny at the time.” He looks up at Cas through his lashes.

Cas is smiling the little smile with half of his mouth. _Progress._

“Cas, I’m really sorry. I think...I think I really just got scared. I…” Dean pauses, and thinks _fuck it might as well put all my cards on the table._

“I really like you. I don’t know, it felt… it _feels_ like something more than just two bros getting off on the couch to some porn, you know? I really...I don’t know, can I make it up to you?”

Cas has a funny look on his face. “Is the door locked?”

Dean nods, blood rushing to different parts of his body. _Pavlovian response, my ass._

Cas opens a smaller drawer in the magic coffee table and pulls out a pink gift bag. He hands it to Dean slowly, their eyes locking. Dean’s heart is pounding. He takes the bag and opens it, slipping his hand in to snag the swatch of black in the bottom. _Dear god, is that?_ Dean pulls out an expensive pair of black lacy panites in his size. He hold them aloft, lips parted in amazement. He looks back at Cas who now has an adorable smile and pink cheeks. _Damn I’ve got it bad._

“I was at the mall with my sister Anna, kind of whining about this guy who broke my heart, and I saw these in the Victoria’s Secret window. Even though we weren’t speaking, I still...I still thought maybe… If I could track you down, I could give you a gift. Something to replace the pink ones.”

Dean blinks. “Where are the pink ones?” 

A grin breaks out on Cas’s face. “Yeah, you’re never getting those back. Those are mine now.”

Dean bites his lower lip and squirms as a wave of heat passes through him and his dick stands at full attention. “Fucking Christ, Cas, you can’t just say things like that.”

“You want to make it up to me, Dean?”

Dean nods enthusiastically.

“Put those on for me. I want to see you in them. Then you can go, if you want. Or...we can smoke Bongzilla there and see what happens.”

“Do you want me to change in the bathroom, or…?”

“Right here, Dean. I wanna see.”

Dean can’t help the moan that passes through his lips. He watches Cas adjust his pants, his dick outlined in his jeans.

Dean stands and yanks his t shirt off over his head. He flexes, glad that he and Sam had worked out a bit this week, and his hours at the shop showed in his arms. Cas licks his lips as his eyes roam over Dean’s chest.

Dean pauses with his hand on his fly, ready to unzip. “Are you just gonna to watch or are you gonna touch yourself?”

Cas’s eyebrow arches and he squeezes his dick in answer, then slides his zipper down when Dean does. Cas gasps in relief when he pulls his cock from it’s tight confines. Dean watches hungrily as he strokes it a few times, then pulls his jeans down. Dean nearly forgets what he’s doing. Cas is getting naked on the couch, and Dean needs to catch up. He toes off his shoes and pulls his pants and underwear down, pulling his socks off with them. When he stands back up, Cas is sitting sideways on the couch, one knee pulled up and leaning while the other remains on the floor. He’s lounging back against Dean’s pillow on the armrest and he has the lube in hand, squirting out a palmful. Dean’s dick jumps at the sight, and he mentally high-fives it for getting it right for once. 

Dean takes the panties and rubs his fingers over the fabric. It’s silk, not the cheap nylon, and he can’t wait to feel it’s slickness on his cock. He carefully slowly steps into them and slides them up his legs. He bites his lip and watches Cas’s face while he does this. 

Cas is magnificent. His hand is working steadily over his cock, his other hand working his balls. A full body flush is spread over him, his eyes dark with lust, and his wet lips parted and gasping. Dean resists the urge to sink to his knees and suck Cas’s dick as an apology, and continues the panties acent to cover his cock. It takes a lot of careful tucking- he’s never put panties on while fully hard- but he manages and the result is amazing. They feel so damn sexy. Dean’s cock dribbles a little on the waistband where its head is peeking out. Cas sees and moans. Dean watches, chills wracking his body as Cas slips a finger into himself, and begins pumping in and out almost forcefully. Dean tears his eyes away so he can slowly turn and show Cas the thong resting along the crack of his ass. He kneels on the couch and rests his arms on the opposite armrest, so Cas can see all of it. Cas makes a desperate noise. Dean looks back over his shoulder, rubbing himself with on hand and rocking slowly, spreading his knees further apart.

Cas looks like he’s about to come, his body lifting slightly off the couch with the tension. Dean needs to do something that will tip him over the edge, and it comes to him. He runs his fingers back between his legs and pulls the thong aside, baring his ass, fully exposed, to Cas’s widening eyes. Cas pants and moans, his fist flying over his cock, his finger twisting deeper, as Dean pushes his ass higher in the air and wiggles it sightly. He watches Cas over his shoulder and runs his finger along over his hole, causing it to clench and throb. Cas lets out a high-pitched whine and comes, shooting out his load in Dean’s direction, moaning Dean’s name and arching up into his hand. Dean feels a streak of come hit the back of his thigh, hot and wet. Cas is laying back, chest heaving, watching Dean in awe. Dean reaches down and runs his finger through the cooling come and brings it to his mouth, licking and sucking his finger and staring straight into Cas’s eyes.

Cas leaps forward, grasping the globes of Dean’s ass and squeezing, hard. Dean lets out a wanton, needy noise, pushing back against Cas’s hands. He buries his face in his arms on the armrest and spreads his legs a bit wider. He feels Cas run single finger along the thong and pull it aside. Dean gasps in surprise when the tip of Cas’s tongue makes contact with his hole.

_Goddamn._

Dean’s never felt anything like it. Sure he’s thought about it, but he’s never slept with anyone that he even think of asking to try it. Cas runs the tip of his tongue in a slow circle around Dean’s hole, pushing against the ring of muscle, gripping Dean’s ass to keep him from thrusting back too hard. Cas swirls his tongue a few more times, then licks a wide stripe up the crack, moaning against Dean’s skin. Dean pulls one arm free and reaches down to squeeze his cock, pre-come dripping onto the couch cushions. Cas’s arm snakes around him and shoves a pillow, _the_ pillow, under him, pushing Dean’s pelvis down so he can thrust against it. Cas shifts down too and continues to prod and lick in time with Dean’s thrusts.

Cas pushes his tongue in just a little bit. Dean calls his name out and thrusts back, driving his tongue deeper into his flexing hole. Cas moans and uses his thumbs to spread Dean’s cheeks further and starts tongue-fucking him in earnest. Dean’s pretty sure he’s gonna come from just this. It’s the hottest fucking this that’s ever happened to him. Black lace silk panties, face planted, ass in the air, while fucking a pillow that smells like Cas while aforementioned loosens his rim up with his tongue. _Goddamn._

He feels the heat coiling low in his belly and can feel himself tensing up, ready to come when Cas pulls his tongue away and holds Dean’s hips still. Dean whines and wriggles his hips, trying to thrust both forward and backward. 

“Do you trust me, Dean?”

“Yes!” Dean gasps, “do it, please, please!” He raises his head and looks back and locks eyes with Cas. He’s let go of Dean’s flank when he quits wiggling, and is stroking himself slowly, to full hardness again. Dean’s mouth waters at the sight. “Cas, come on, bro, don’t leave me hangin!” Dean tries to reach back and finger himself, pick up where Cas left off, but his hands is slapped away after he only managed to work in one finger. It slides in so easily- he whines for Cas, please, please, please...

Cas smirks wickedly. He’s pouring lube into his hand and Dean gasps as the cold of it runs over his hole. Cas pushes two fingers in, twisting and stretching. Dean thrusts back, _this is taking too long_ , Dean feels like he could take the fat end of a baseball bat at this point- and he begs for more.

“You’ve been practicing,” Cas says casually, his voice deeper than usual, making Dean’s dick dribble out more pre-come into the pillow. Dean wants to tell Cas about all the times in the shower all week long, how many times he shoved fingers into himself, biting out Cas’s name as he came, but right now he’s too wound up to do anything but whimper.

Cas has three fingers in now, purposefully avoiding Dean’s prostate, twisting and finger-fucking him in time with Dean’s backward thrusts. He pulls them out and Dean whines, sweat shining and dripping off of him, feeling so hot that his skin is on fire everywhere Cas touches him. Cas pulls his hips back up so Dean is on his knees again, and pulls the panties down to his knees and leaves them there. Dean shutters as Cas pushes Dean’s thighs closer together and puts his own knees on the outside of Dean’s. It makes Dean’s hole press together, tighter. Cas rolls on a condom, slathering it with lube, and hikes one leg up and plants it on the couch, grasping Dean’s hips and rubbing his swollen and slick cock along Dean’s crack, teasing his hole. Dean feels like he is loosing his mind, how much making up does Cas need? Dean needs to come, and like soon.

Finally, _oh god, finally,_ Cas presses the tip in slowly, groaning loudly as he breaches Dean, stretching him and causing Dean to lose all rational thought. The first stroke into Dean is slow and smooth. Tender even. The second is the same. The third, well, the third is hard enough for Cas’s hips to smack the back of Dean’s thighs. Dean shouts, “Yes!” and Cas sets a brutal pace, growling with every thrust, offset by every plea of Dean’s to go _harder, deeper, fuck me fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckme…_

Dean has been slowly pounded forward until they have moved enough for him to lean his torso over the armrest of the couch. He braces his hands on the floor, and lets the blood rush to his head. Cas changes his angle slightly and _there,_ nails Dean’s prostate over and over, Dean’s voice high and reedy, calling out to Cas that’s he’s coming, he’s coming, he’s coming…

Dean’s cock swells and erupts, coming on the rough fabric of the armrest, his ass clamping down hard on Cas’s dick, causing him to cry out Dean’s name and thrust one more time, filling him with hot, molten liquid. Dean goes limp, heaving and struggling to get his breath under control. Cas leans down and is kissing Dean’s sweaty back. It feels good on his over-sensitive skin.

Cas pulls out with a groan, and Dean hears Cas roll off the condom and toss it, his face still hanging over the armrest. Cas leans away and brings back a soft towel, wiping Dean carefully. He murmurs for Dean to hang on, and he staggers to the bathroom and brings back a warm washcloth, repeating the same ritual as that first time. Cas wipes up Dean’s sweat and then his own, and tosses the washcloth and towel aside.

He wrangles Dean around until they are spooning on the couch. Dean sighs contentedly. “I’m going to feel that all week,” he says happily, snuggling down as Cas throws a blanket over them both. 

Cas chuckles. “I should hope so. I was in so deep I think I bruised my balls. Just so you know, you’re not getting those panties back either.”

Dean grumbles in protest, but is actually pleased. Cas wants a reminder of that. So awesome.

Cas props himself up on his elbow behind Dean. He leans over him to grab the loaded bong, sees how he’s probably going to end up pouring the bong water on Dean, and fumbles around for a joint in the top drawer of the coffee table. Dean smiles lazily, the afterglow chemicals still flowing through him. Cas lights up and takes a large toke. He holds it to Dean’s lips and he takes a pull. Nice. Cas takes another hit and holds it, waiting until Dean turns to look up at him and then leans down close to his lips. Dean gets the idea and parts his lips, inhaling the smoke from Cas’s mouth as he exhales. It’s damn intimate, and Dean touches their lips together tentatively as he exhales, the sweet dense smoke clouding around them and Cas responds, licking Dean’s upper lip and then kissing him deeply. Dean’s dreamed of this kiss, of Cas’s mouth. The way he seems to worship Dean with those kisses. The words unsaid between them translating to stroking tongues and nipping teeth; soft breaths and gentle presses. He rolls until he’s under Cas, and Cas tosses the still burning joint into the ashtray. His arms go under Dean and Dean spreads his legs for Cas to rest between them. Their spent cocks nestle against each other, a little hard, maybe, but not in any hurry to fuck. Dean runs his hands through Cas’s silky black hair, scratching his fingernail gently over his scalp. The kisses are slow and passionate, personal and intimate. Dean’s hearts pounds harder than when Cas had him bent over the arm of the couch. Cas notices Dean’s elevated respiration and heart rate and pauses, Looking down at him. 

“Are you okay?”

Dean nods, feeling the slight edge of panic coming on. He could make his excuses and go back to his room, but he bites the bullet and is going to say exactly what he’s thinking. He doesn’t end up needing to, though.

“I want to be with you, Dean. Like _with you,_ with you. I don’t want anyone else. I’ve never wanted anyone like how much I want you.” He gulps and studies Dean’s face.

Dean blinks several times, and a slow smile spreads over his face. “Oh thank fucking Christ. I wasn’t for sure. Like I figured, since we kind of just, you know, banged it out on the sofa, you might not want anything else from me, and I was willing to give that to you, if that’s all you ever wanted from me. But I got like, _feelings_ from all this. And, I don’t know, but I think I might be a little in love with you, bro.”

Cas’s face does this thing where he goes from anxious to shock then to absolute joy. His eyes flash in the dim light of the room. He dips down and kisses Dean- a long slow, deep kiss, one that leaves them panting when they finally break apart. Cas’s face hovers only an inch or two above Dean’s. 

“I think I might be a little in love with you too, bro.” 

Dean chuckles and pecks his lips. “I should hope so, I’m told I give really good head. Buy someone who’s an expert, too.”

Cas huffs out a laugh, in that way Dean loves, and dips in for another quick kiss. 

“God, I’m starving,” Dean complains.

“Geez, why’d you have to say that, man. Now I’m starving. I’ll go downstairs and see if there’s anything left in the kitchen.” He hops up and covers Dean with the blanket again. Dean reaches out and pinches Cas’s butt as he leans over to pull his sweatpants on. Cas yelps and fake-glares at him and winks, and walks to the door to go downstairs. He opens the door and is met by a volley of cheers and catcalls and whistles. All the APE brothers plus Meg and Lisa are standing just outside the door applauding.

Cas turns bright red and Dean hides under the blanket, but it’s too late, phones are out and filming and taking pictures. When Dean dares to peek out, Cas glares at them and crosses his arms.

“Unless you have chips, beer, or snack cakes, you can all fuck right off.”

Benny grabs Cas around the neck and ruffles his hair. “Aw, Cas, is that any way to treat the welcoming committee?”

Cas cracks a smile, still trying to look mad. Meg strolls in the room and hands Dean a bag of weed, giving him a very self-satisfied smile. Lisa comes in breathless, just having run down to the kitchen to get whatever was lying around. Half a bag of hot Cheetos and a package of birthday cake Oreos. Eh, it’ll do.

“Okay now, it smells like sex in here, I’m out,” Lisa declares, wrinkling her nose and backing out of the room. “Congrats Dean and Cas, for pulling your heads out of your asses.” Dean smiles happily at her through a mouthful of Cheetos. She pauses and thinks over her words. “Yeah I heard it too, just shut up.”

Cas pushes the lookie loos out and shakes his head. Dean thinks Cas is so cute with his hair all messed up and blushing. He turns to Dean and Meg. “Well that was...something.”

Dean laughs and holds the blanket open for Cas to crawl back in.

“Are you naked under there, Dean?” Meg asks, leaning to get a better look.

“Bye Meg,” Cas says, scowling at her.

She throws her hands up in surrender and moves to leave. She turns just as she gets to the door. “You know, if you two ever want to-”

“BYE MEG,” Cas and Dean practically shout. She smirks and ducks out of the room, locking the door behind her. 

“Why Meg?” Dean asks Cas, curiosity getting the best of him.

Cas snorts. “Her father’s a lawyer, a real slimeball, but he got me off a possession charge without my dad ever finding out. It’s like he has a deal with the devil or something. She still holds it over my head, but whatever, she’s alright, I guess. We were a terrible couple. I wasn’t really into sex with her. She was really kinky in the bedroom- she ended up sleeping with the guy she wanted me to have a threesome with.”

Dean feels a burn of jealousy in his gut. “You had a threesome with Meg and some dude?”

“No! God no, not into that. I mean, yeah it’s okay for Sheila, and whatnot, but I’m too…” Cas waves his hand around, looking for the right word.

“Jealous? Possessive? Territorial?”

Cas smirks. “Yeah, okay, maybe. Let’s just say I don’t like to share.”

Dean grins. “Good, cause I don’t either."

Cas tips his head slightly. "You and Lisa...what happened there? You guys seem, I don't know, like high school besties, not two people who just broke up."

Dean smiles at the pretty accurate description of how they were acting earlier. "Yeah, she's cool. But there is one major thing wrong with her."

"And what's that?"

"She's not you." 

Cas blushes and kisses Dean's lips, sweet and tender. 

Dean grinds his hips back a little into him, contemplating another go. Maybe in a minute. "Now let’s watch a movie- not a porn, but like one of the classics.”

“I gotchu, bro,” Cas says furtively, switching the tv to the vcr and hitting play. The opening sequence to _The Princess Bride_ appears, and Dean has to suppress his inner 12-year-old girl from squealing. He looks up at his boyfriend? Bro-friend? Best-friend-that-he-loves-and-wants-to-have-sex-with-friend? and rolls his eyes. 

“Nerd,” he says fondly, pulling Cas down to snuggle and watch his very favorite movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! I have a Tumblr thingy @hatsonhamburgers and a destiel blog @super-neutral-angel
> 
> Hoped you liked the porn I just wrote for you.


End file.
